Hatred and Revenge
by Nimwen
Summary: finished Evil elves from the time where Morgoth lived capture Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir and send them through a horrible time.includes violence and torture
1. Chapter 1

Hatred and Revenge  
  
By: Nimwen  
  
Rating: R (because of extreme violence and torture)  
  
Spoilers: The Lord of the rings and may be the Silmarillion.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but to Tolkien. The only characters belonging to me are my self-created.  
  
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir are captured from dark and evil elves and experience some cruel things.  
  
Note: Hi guys, I've decided to write a fanfic story. If there are some mistakes in my English, write me or ignore it. because my mother language is German but I love to write English so that's what I do. My story takes place after Gollum escaped and before the council.  
  
It is possible that there are mistakes in the timeline because I don't know how long it takes to travel from Mirkwood to Imladris but I think that it not really matters.  
  
Read and (I hope) enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A dark hooded figure stood in the shadow of the trees deep in Mirkwood. Two elves approached on the path, laughing with each other, not knowing of the danger they were in. Slowly, the dark figure sneaked forward without making a noise. He stood a few inches away from the path. Preparing his bow with an arrow he aimed it at the right one.  
  
* * *  
  
"They should soon be here. We could set a fire while waiting." Said Legolas to Aragorn waiting for Elladan and Elrohir to show up. "Probably they are gone lost somewhere in the Misty Mountains." Aragorn lighted the fire and sat down. He started to chew on a piece of Lembas. "Are all humans so impatient? Or is that just the quality of a king?" - "You should know that better than me. After all, you are exactly a king like me. But I forgot elves are so much better than humans and they can do all things better." Aragorn slipped into a sarcastic tone and could barely hide his grin. Legolas sat down beside him. " You're to impudent for one who is so much younger than me. When we are back to Imladris I will tell Lord Elrond how unripe his foster son is." - "If you do that I will." Aragorn was broken off by a sudden scream. Both were immediately on their feet. "Elrohir!" Aragorn knew it was his brother. Legolas ran off. "Fast! It came out of this direction."  
  
They ran through the wood as fast as possible. A second scream filled the forest. This time it was louder than the first. Legolas sprinted faster, ignoring Aragorn who was falling behind. Suddenly he came out of the wood on a path.  
  
Elrohir lay on the ground, unmoving. Elladan fought with a dark hooded figure. Legolas moved fast and released an arrow, flying straight to the heart of their enemy. It never reached its true target. The enemy spun around and grabbed Elladans arm sending him in the line of the arrow. Legolas had barely the time to realise that he had shot one of his best friends as his arms were painfully torn upwards.  
  
Just then, Aragorn ran on the path. The first thing he saw was his brothers lying on the ground, the second, a piece of wood flying towards his face.  
  
The hard wood connected with his head. A sharp pain exploded in his forehead and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Legolas feet were pulled away from under him and he landed painfully on his ribs. His arms were bound painful on his back.  
  
Legolas tried to recognise their attackers but the only glimpse he saw was a pointed ear of an elf. Then his world went black and he knew no more.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's short but I've decided to write this chapter short to see if you enjoy it.  
  
So please review.  
  
To be continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hatred and Revenge  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn woke first. His head throbbed painfully and he had to lay still for a few seconds to bring the spinning world to a halt. He was still on the forest floor. His feet and arms were bound tight together. He rolled himself on his stomach and sat down on his heels. For a short moment Aragorn thought he might black out again but the pain eased a bit and he had time to look around.  
  
Their captors lay a few meters from his position, sleeping. Only one of them sat at the bottom of a tree on the ground, piercing in the night like a hawk on the search of food. Aragorn felt something strange at the sight of this figure and the way it sat there but he didn't know what it was.  
  
The first time he noticed his friends. They lay behind the sleeping forms, still unconscious. Aragorn couldn't see the wounds of them in the moonlight that shined barely through the trees. Why had they separated us? And who are they? Aragorn suddenly noticed that the guard under the tree stared at him. It was a deadly glare, but it felt still familiar. "Who are you and why are we prisoners?"  
  
"Im Gwann-Agar (dead blood). The other thing is none of your business." He drew his hood back to reveal his pointed ears and the long black hair. The eyes never lost their intensive glare.  
  
Aragorn was shocked. He couldn't believe that they were elves. They were without mercy. Not like the elves he knew. But who else could sneak up on them like this.  
  
He heard a soft moan coming from one of his friends.  
  
Elladan woke slowly out of the lands of sleep. He felt a stabbing pain in his left upper arm and moaned. His mind swam with the pain. He needed a while to remind himself of the past events. With a start he was fully awake. His hands and feet were bound together. Something heavy lay upon his legs. He rolled himself on his wealth right side. Legolas was curled up over his legs. He had a large wound on his left temple. Dried blood was on his cheek. Elladan found Elrohir near by. His twin brother had an arrow through his stomach just above he hip. It was bleeding freely. Elladan couldn't find Aragorn and panic welled up. He sat up and searched for his little human brother. Elladan tried not to disturb Legolas and softly rolled him off his feet. The elf prince groaned but didn't wake up.  
  
"I've thought you never wake up. It seems as if the laziness sitting all day in Imladris and having no war to fight has made you weak." Elladan spun his head around. His eyes locked with the piercing eyes from Gwann-Agar. To his relieve Elladan discovered Aragorn and it seems as if he was all right.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Elladans rage rose. It angered him when elves betray elves. The elf under the tree had to laugh. "You sound like your human brother here. But I will say it one last time. I'm Gwann-Agar and the other thing is none of your business. Tell that your still sleeping friends. I hate it if I have to repeat things."  
  
Elladan had never seen such an elf before. The way he had fought earlier and the way he spoke. Another concern took place in his head. Elrohir. Elladan knew that his brother needed help. It seems as if these elves wanted them alive. "My friend is wounded and I think it's something serious. Could you please see over the wound?" Elladan hated begging someone, especially their captors but for his brothers life he would give up his own.  
  
"It isn't my problem. Try to help him if you can but shut up and do not pester me any further with these unimportant things. It doesn't matter if one of you dies. Three are enough."  
  
Elladan was speechless. He did not understand this. How could an elf be so cruel to one of his own race? Even in history there were only a few times when elves betrayed elves. The curse of Feanor. Elladan had time enough to study the ancient history of the first elves. But this curse was past, wasn't it?  
  
Elladan lay on the ground again and crawled to his brother. He sat up again with his back to Elrohir and shook him with his bound hands. Elrohir woke but the loss of blood made him weak. "Elladan? What happened? It hurts." Elladan knew that he had to put the arrow out because of an infection. "Elves have captured us. An arrow shot you. I have to put it out. It will hurt. At first I need my arms in front." Elladan lay on the floor and put his knees to his chest. He stretched his arms out to bring them in front. He hissed in pain as the arrow in his shoulder was moved. After a short while Elladan had his bound hands in front sitting in front of his brother.  
  
Elrohir felt the light touch of his brothers hands at his brow. Then he heard a light whisper. "I have to pull it out now." Elrohir was rolled on his back. Elladan grabbed the end of the arrow. With a sudden jerk he tore the arrow out. Elrohir cried out. The pain sent him almost back into the darkness.  
  
Elladan threw the arrow away and spoke soft calming words to his brother. He ripped pieces of his clothes away and tried to bind it around the bleeding wound. He muttered a curse under his breath. Elladan needed help for this task.  
  
He turned around to where Legolas lay. He was still unconscious. "Legolas? Legolas..." Elladan crawled at Legolas' side. He rolled the blond elf on his back. A bad bruise formed itself on his forehead. "Legolas!" Elladan shook him slightly.  
  
Legolas woke up. His head ached. What happened? Suddenly he was wide awake as he realised that his arms and feet were bound together. "Legolas!" It was Elladans voice. "Can you sit up?" Legolas nodded. Elladan helped him to sit up. Nausea took him and he vomited. The headache was still there. "What is with the others?" Legolas asked as the sickening feeling lessened. "Aragorn is on the other side. He seems to be all right. An arrow shot Elrohir. You have to help me bind the wound."  
  
Legolas saw Elladans wound for the first time. Guilt washed over him as he remembered who caused that wound. "I'm sorry. That never happened before. I..." He was stopped by the blank expression on Elladans face. "The arrow." Legolas continued. "It is my fault. I shot it." Elladan felt some strange feelings but they had no time for this now. "If you need to hear, that I forgive you, I'll say it to you, but this was not your fault. No one could have foreseen that these elves were this fast. I forgive you, mellon nin (my friend). "The elves. They are really elves! And I thought my eyes betrayed me." Legolas helped Elladan to bind Elrohirs wound.  
  
They sat a long time staring in front of them or speaking of their captors. Dawn started and the first light shone through the wood.  
  
Aragorn had fallen asleep again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*Giveshugtoallwhorevied*  
  
to be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hatred and Revenge  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gwann-Agar stood up. Stretching his lame muscles. He shouldered his quiver and his bow.  
  
The black haired elf turned around to wake his companions. He cried something to them. Legolas' head shot up. That was neither in the elven speech nor in the common. It was the black speech. The speech only known to be spoke of orcs.  
  
"By the Valar, Elladan have you heard that?" Elladan heard it very well. He only nodded, still too surprised. After a few moments he regained his speech. "I never heard something like that could be possible. This speech is foul, dark. it's nothing someone beside the orcs would speak freely."  
  
Gwann-Agar turned to the still sleeping human. He gave Aragorn a kick in the ribs. "Stand up or I will force you." Aragorns bound feet were released. Slowly he rose to his feet. His three elven friends were also forced to stand.  
  
Elrohir could barely stand. He leaned heavily upon Elladan.  
  
Legolas counted seven elves with Gwann-Agar. All black haired and all were using the black speech. Gwann-Agar seemed not to be their leader. Another elf, taller and with more pride gave them commands.  
  
They were forced to run towards the south. Aragorn could only guess where they were heading. The only place unguarded was the place near Dol Guldur, the dark fortress of Sauron. Aragorn hoped that he was wrong.  
  
Elladan and Legolas supported Elrohir, half dragging him, half pulling him. Two elves ran behind them. Every time Elrohir stumbled they pressed their daggers slightly into their captives backs.  
  
Aragorn was separated from them again. No one knows why. He tried to look behind to his friends but every time he felt a dagger piercing in his back.  
  
Suddenly they came to a halt. Legolas tensed. Something evil was near, he could feel it. Elladan was too busy with his brother to notice it. Armaments rattling and foul screams were spread out across the wood. "Yrch!" Legolas wanted a weapon. Even if he couldn't understand these other elves he wanted to help them defend the orcs, even if the only reason was to defend his own life. "Cut us free. We can help you defending these foul creatures!" Legolas demanded. The orcs drew near. Their leader, Gwaith (Shadow), spun around. He faced Legolas. His were eyes full of anger. "Shut your damn mouth or I will cut out your tongue and stuff it into your throat, until you choke on it." Legolas did not show any emotion. Even if he was surprised and a little bit angered by his words he stood there, proud, in front of his enemy. Gwaith hit Legolas in the face with his right fist. The blond elf stumbled to the ground. Blood ran him from the corner of his mouth.  
  
The orcs approached. Legolas stood up again going into a defensive position; with his hands still bound on his back it was a difficult task. Elladan lowered Elrohir to the ground slightly behind him. "Why are they so stupid? We could help them!" Aragorn had followed Legolas' conversation with Gwaith but he did not understand his stubbornness.  
  
Then the orcs surrounded them. Gwaith walked straight towards one of the cruel orcs. No weapon drawn. "I greet you, leader of the orcs. I am glad that you could come here to help us with our captives." Gwaith spoke in the black speech. The orc smirked evil, showing his teeth. "The only reason we are here for is to have fun. You have promised to share your toys with us." The orc smirked again. Gwaith also grinned. "I have no problems with that but my order is to bring them alive, possibly all of them. The wounded one is weak, do not take him, he might not survive such treatment right now." The orc nodded. "We will camp here, because my folks were running all the way without any rest. They looked forward to the fun as did I." Gwaith clapped the orc on his back. "It's good to meet you again." The orc spread out a camp, sitting down eating and drinking.  
  
Legolas mouth dropped open at what he saw. Gwaith, an elf, stood in front of an orc, speaking with him like speaking with an old friend. He could not understand the black speech but he knew it was a really bad thing they spoke over. Bad for him and bad for the others. The top of all was when Gwaith clapped the orc on the back.  
  
This time they were not separated. "How's Elrohir?" Aragorn asked Elladan. "The wound is closing. He has no infection but the blood loss is still too much. He needs water or at least something else to drink." Aragorn noticed Elladans wound on his left upper arm. Elladan had pulled out the arrow some time ago but he couldn't bind it by himself. "We have to bind that before an infection can settle in." Aragorn tried to loose his bindings but they were too tight. "You have to lie on the ground because I can't reach the wound with my bound hands." They sat down. Elladan lay behind Aragorn so that he could reach the wound. Legolas sat beside Elrohir. "I'm thirsty." Legolas could barely hear the weak voice of the other elf. "I'll try to get something." Legolas looked into the heap of orcs and elves. He spotted Gwaith and went in his direction. The orcs looked at him as if he were a piece of raw meat baring their teeth. Fear grabbed Legolas but finally he reached Gwaith. "My hurt companion needs something to drink . . ." He couldn't even finish. A sudden burning feeling on his back made him stumble. He hadn't even time to realise that a whip hit him across his arms and back when the second blow followed. The thick leather lashed over his legs, bringing him down on his knees. Legolas tried not to cry out because he knew that this was all they wanted to do. A stinging sensation was on his thighs. Gwaith stood before him grinning in his face. Suddenly the orcs grabbed his arms and cut his bindings. Legolas struggled against them. He kicked one of them on the leg, breaking it by the force. But the orcs were too many and finally brought him down. Legolas lay on his front, pinned flat down on the earth. Heavy orcs held his arms and legs down. Panic welled up. Legolas realised that he was helpless at their mercy. The orc who received the broken leg had a blood crusted orc blade in his hand. He stood over the elf and cut his cloth in two. Legolas back was bare, rising and falling with every breath he took.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Hi guys. That gets better and better the more you write.  
  
I hope you will review further. I, by myself, am eager to see what will happen next.  
  
I will continue it soon . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Hatred and Revenge  
  
I will take a little time to thank all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
MysticalMagic: Thank you. It's my first story and I'm glad if you think it's great.   
  
Stumpy: I love it too...   
  
Shauna: Sorry. but here you have more...  
  
Elëntari: I promise you that you will hear more about the history of the elves.   
  
Estriel: I can't take the responsibility of loosing you so I will update soon.   
  
Imbefaniel: Thanks!!! Now I have a regular!  
  
Keira Greenleaf: Thanks! And yes I will surely continue.  
  
Goma-Ryu: I wouldn't mind. It is great if you love it.  
  
lady_Elessar: Thanks. And you haven't to wait long.  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood: Thanks!!! And when you read this the next chapter is uploaded.  
  
Baby:I'm evil I know.  
  
Erin: Yes, reviews are all I need to know that I have to update. Thanks anyway.  
  
Tonianne: Thanks! Thanks!! Thanks!!!  
  
Melodie: Thanks and yes I will.  
  
Athelas: Sorry but I haven't that much time to upload every day.  
  
Imbefaniel: I hope that is a good sign but before you need liquid food since you can't leave the computer you should see a doctor . . .  
  
Goma-Ryu: What can't happen??? There's nothing that can't happen in a fanfic story...  
  
Fairylady: Noooo ... here I've written more... I don't want to kill anyone here...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn knew that something was wrong when he heard the first whip crack. He looked to the orcs, now standing in a circle. Aragorn could only get glimpses of what happened but it was enough. Legolas was in the hands of these cruel orcs. Elladan was at his brothers side again but he knew what was going on. "We have to help him Estel." Using Aragorns elven name Elladan stood up. He wanted to help Legolas. "Wait! You cannot help him this way. They would hurt both of you. We are not in the position to fight. Our hands are bound and they are in majority. Let alone these elves. We could only distract them from Legolas but it won't help us and finally after they were done with us they would hurt him further and then it wouldn't help anyone." Elladan stopped. He was drawn back and forth. He wanted to help his friend but what could he do? "But I will not watch them doing to Legolas something worse than just whipping. Even if it would mean that they were continuing with me." Elladan sat down again. Aragorn knew that he meant what he said. And Aragorn also knew that he by himself would do all to protect his friend. Even now it felt hard not to do something. They needed a plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar broke through the circle of orcs; he wanted to see what was going on. He went down on one knee beside Legolas head. Gwann-Agar grabbed a fist full of Legolas hair and forced him to look in his face. Legolas tried to look proud but he saw that the other elf was enjoying this too much. Gwann-Agar was pleased at what he saw. "It will be fun doing to you what I want." With a thud Legolas head landed on the earth. Gwann-Agar smirked evil and cried something to one of the orcs in the black speech. The orc fletched his teeth and ran away. The elf stood up giving Legolas a kick in the side, which earned him a groan.  
  
The orc came back. In his hands several iron items. He threw them on the ground. "What now?" Gwann-Agar looked at the things and then at Legolas. "Well now we have a little fun." Legolas could not see what the orc had brought. He tried to get a glimpse of the events behind him. Gwann-Agar left his side. When he came back he held one of the objects in his hands. It was an iron handle with three iron chains hanging down from it. The iron chains were covered with tiny spikes. Legolas knew what would come. Do not cry out! Do not... He whimpered as the first blow landed on his back.  
  
Gwann-Agar stood over Legolas stroking his skin with the iron whip. The tiny Spikes ripped small shreds of skin out, causing the elf prince to squirm. "Does that hurt? Eh? If you want me to stop you have only to ask me." He lashed the chains over Legolas back again. This time with more force. Legolas cried out. His skin broke and blood flew over his bare back. "You have only to ask me..." The heavy iron hit his back again but Legolas tried not to cry out again. Something between a yell and a whimper escaped his lips. He panted hard and sweat ran down on his temple. He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent a tear of pain from escaping.  
  
* * *  
  
A scream echoed through the camp. Aragorn tried to loose his bindings. Elladan tried to calm Elrohir down. "These damn bindings. I need something to cut them off." Elladan knelt behind the human. "May be I can loose the knot." He tugged on Aragorns bindings. Aragorn got nervous. Legolas didn't hold back his screams anymore. He had to be in a great pain if he forgot about his pride in that way. "Hurry! I need to help him now." - "I thought it's too dangerous... now you're free." Aragorn shook his bonds off. "I can't sit just here and do nothing. You will stay with Elrohir do not interfere yourself no matter what happens. You have to protect your brother. He is still too weak." Aragorn sneaked up on the next orc, bringing him down.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas could do nothing else but scream. The pain was too immense. Every blow seemed to be heavier. His back was bloody and the flesh was ripped out. Gwann-Agar still enjoyed the pain he caused in the other elf. "It seems as if this is fun to you. If you wouldn't like it, you would beg me to stop, isn't that so? I think I will meet you halfway and increase the pain. How do you like fire?" Gwann-Agar threw the bloody whip on the ground and leaned down next to Legolas, to whisper in his ear. "Or there are other painful things I could do to you..." The dark elf laid a hand upon Legolas back, droving a finger through one of the deep welts. He could feel the flesh tremble underneath his hand. The look on the elf prince face told him all he had to know. "But I think I will keep that for later." He licked the tip of Legolas' pointed ear, before he stood up.  
  
Legolas had his eyes tightly shut. His whole body shook with pain and fear. He could still feel the contact of the hot tongue on his ear and he knew that it wasn't just a mood Gwann-Agar was in, it was a promise for more and that feared him deeply. Legolas could still hear his own screams but his pride would never allow it, to ask his tormentor to stop even if he had several times thought of it. He wanted only to drift away into darkness and forgot all other things. Legolas was ripped out of thoughts when he felt a sudden burning sensation on one of his legs. He gained enough conscious back to not cry out.  
  
An orc had a hot poker in his hands, pressing it slightly against the elfs thigh. He intensified the pressure until he smelt the burned flesh. Legolas struggled weakly in the grips of the orcs but the pain was all he could notice and yelled. Suddenly the treatment was over. Several orc started to yell and the whole camp was in excitement.  
  
Aragorn chopped several orcs their heads off till they noticed him. He worked his way to Legolas who lay motionless on the ground. Aragorn flinched when he saw his friend and his anger grew. Suddenly the tongue from a leather whip encircled itself around his neck. With a hard jerk he was thrown on the ground. The air left his lungs because of the impact and he had to pant hard. Aragorn knew from the beginning of this action that he had no chance but at least he was nearer to Legolas, actually was that the only reason why he had done that. The one who had caught him with the whip stood over him. It was one of the elves but he did not know his name. "That was foolish. You should be punished for that but to show you that you have done nothing good to your friend I will teach him great pain." The elf was different from Gwaith and Gwann-Agar. In contrast to the other two elves his eyes were brown not green.  
  
Dînnaeg (silent pain) was satisfied with himself. He knew that this human would soon feel guilty about his stupid action and he would teach him why. Orcs held Aragorn down while Dînnaeg had four spoon like hooks in his hands. The hooks were made of iron, with three pointed ends. Two on both side and one in the middle. The one in the middle were pushed in Aragorns flesh. He bit on his lip to prevent a scream escape his lips. The hooks stuck deep in the earth, to hinder Aragorn from escaping. Now he lay spread out, with his back on the ground. "Now you will learn your lesson. You can't help your friends. Every time you want to help them they will suffer more harm and pain. Bring him to me!" Two orcs dragged Legolas to Dînnaeg and let him drop to his knees. Legolas flinched when he felt rough hands on his wounded flesh. "I see that Gwann-Agar has done a great work on you. But you are not yet finished. Thanks to your friend here you have to suffer more pain. You would be free to go in the painless world of unconsciousness if your friend weren't here." Legolas was forced to kneel over Aragorn. Sitting on his stomach one leg on either side. "I want you to see every emotion crossing your friends face when he squirms in pain. I want you to feel his muscles tighten when he fights against the urge of screaming out. And I want you to remember that you are the reason for this all."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- I apologise that it took so long but I had a lot things to do.  
  
Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue doing so.  
  
To be continue... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hatred and Revenge  
  
And thanks to the reviewers:  
  
LotR Fan: Yes it is... you have to try it... ;)  
  
Goma-Ryu: I don't want to torture here anyone beside my faves in the story...  
  
Legolassie Kyo(na) Leonhart: Yes, but that wasn't all... keep on reading, I'll keep on writing...  
  
Imbefaniel: Yes sure, the whip with the iron chains are used in the Middle Ages. The spikes on it were my idea but that they rip out flesh was the idea of another torture item out of the Middle Ages called cat claw (or something like that). If you need torture devices I would recommend you to search in the Internet. Thanks!  
  
ElvenBabyEvenstar: I don't think you are the only one here enjoying this... *evillygrinning* Thanks!!!  
  
Erin: Thanks that you love it that much. Me too... I think it brings our favourite character nearer to you... but finally that doesn't matter... it makes fun and that's important *lol*  
  
Enigma Jade: Here is more...  
  
Melissa: OmG... thank you, I hurt him because of the same reason why you feel such strange feelings... I've asked me the same thing ever and ever again but finally I find no reason. But it is not that evil... and I keep on writing such stuff, because there are more people like you and me out there who like reading such fics. Thanks again for such a high praising!!!  
  
Arafel: You have luck, I just updated it... and thanks that you like my story...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Dînnaeg twisted Legolas arm painful on his back. He forced the blond elf to lie over his human friend. With one sudden tug he dislocated Legolas right shoulder. Aragorn shut his eyes as Legolas screamed in pain and agony directly beside his ear. Something wet dropped on his cheek, it was a tear from Legolas. The elf whimpered when Dînnaeg let his arm drop on the ground. Legolas felt his right hand going numb. He wanted this to stop, to black out and forget about the pain. Instead of release he was hauled into a sitting position. Dînnaeg ripped his loose tunic away and threw it on the ground. "Are you already guilty? Or should I continue?" - "Let him be. It is I you want to hurt." Dînnaeg grinned. "You have something misunderstood. I want to hurt you but not physical. The side effect of this torture is, that I can torture him also. Isn't that nice?" Aragorn wondered why these elves were so alike orcs. "Who are you that you enjoy torturing other living beings?" Dînnaeg answered while forcing Legolas to drink out of a cup. "If you would grow up among orcs and other evil creatures you would be like us." Legolas struggled against him but the dark haired elf squeezed his right shoulder. Legolas cried out and automatically swallowed. The black, thick liquid ran down his throat. Legolas had to retch when he realised that it was orc blood. "It contains more than just orc blood. It's pure evil in it. It makes the one who drinks it willing and obedient. It will turn you from inside out until you kill yourself. It's not powerful in such small doses, but the more you drink the greater will be the effect." He hit an elbow in Aragorns chest and forced the liquid in his mouth too. The air flew out of him because of the blow and before he knew what he had done, he swallowed. It tasted metallic and bitter. Their hands were bound in front again. A few orcs dragged them back to the twins. Both the elf and the human were unconscious before they reached their friends.  
  
The sun sank down behind the horizon and darkness flew trough the deep forest of Mirkwood.  
  
Elladan tried the wake Aragorn and Legolas but failed. "What have they done to you?" He looked at Legolas back. "These foul creatures!" - "I've heard that." Elladan hadn't heard Gwaith approach. "I am sure you did but only to be sure: You are filthy, foul creatures!" Elladan stood up rage took him. He could see the elf before him smirking in the darkness. "It seems that you don't like us. How's that? Have I done you something wrong?" - "You will pay for that! I swear you will pay for all you've done to my friends." Gwaith had to laugh. "You little, little elf of Imladris. Have you any idea who I am? I have no fear of you and your little father. Even your father is younger than me. I have experienced things you can't imagine and I have friends you never want to meet. You are nothing but a little piece of shit in my eyes exactly like your friends here. Finally when all things are done I can get rid of you. I see forward to this. The only thing you are good for is a doormat. Now I want you and the little princeling in the front!"  
  
Elladan tried to put all together what he knew about these elves but it seemed one piece lost. He tried to wake Legolas. To his surprise his elven friend woke up. Legolas tensed as Elladan softly caressed his brow. "It's only I. You were unconscious for a half day." Legolas agony came back to him with his conscious. "Aragorn?" - "He is still out but I think he is only sleeping now. We have to walk in the front. I don't know why but Gwaith seems to have a reason for this. Come I help you." It was easier said than done. Elladan could barely help Legolas with bound hands. He linked his hands between Legolas bound arms and pulled him up. Legolas cried out as his right shoulder was affected. Finally he stood, leaning against Elladan and panting like he had already run through whole Middle Earth.  
  
Elrohirs wound were nearly healed thanks to his elven healing abilities. He helped Aragorn to his feet. "Legolas and Elladan are forced to ran in front but I don't know why. I don't like that." Aragorn also wasn't pleased with the idea that they were separated again.  
  
They were running all night. The orcs accompanied them. "We should soon be there. I would suggest that we'd run without a stop. We would be there next midday." Gwaith was pleased with the idea from Gwann-Agar. "Yes, the sooner we are there the sooner I'll get rid of them. Slowly it's noticeable that the same blood is running through our veins, my little brother. May be you will be someday a great leader wherever this all may lead us." Gwann-Agar looked forward to there arrival in the fortress in the south. Even if there were nothing but ruins it was still a little piece of home.  
  
"I can't go further..." Legolas panted heavily. His back ached and his right shoulder burned like holding it in open fire. But Legolas felt something else, inside of him. He felt a slight pain, he felt betrayed but he had no idea what caused such a feeling. By now it was only slight and he suppressed it.  
  
Elladan tried to drag Legolas along with him but it was too late. The prince stumbled and fell to his knees. "Stand up!" One of the elves behind him shouted. "I can't..." Legolas energy was spent. He couldn't move even when he wanted to. "I said stand up! It doesn't matter if you cannot. You will run now or you will never be able to." The whole people came to a halt. Gwaith and Gwann-Agar, only a few meters away, turned around. They walked in a cat like gait to Legolas. Elladan tried to bring him on his feet but it was hopeless with bound hands.  
  
Gwaith anger grew. He hated this. He wanted this to end as fast as possible, so that he could return back into the south or north and dedicate himself more important things. A look to his brother told him that Gwann- Agar was enjoying this position. They stopped in front of the prisoner. "Go back into your line, Toledang (coming out of iron)!" The elf went back, against his will. He wanted to show this prisoner his anger. He was impatient and wanted, like the others back, as fast as possible.  
  
Gwaith sent an angered glance to Toledang. He would have to show him patience, later. Legolas head hung down, breathing hard. Elladan sat in a crouch next to him, trying to get him back up. "Stand up!" Gwaith used the same harshness then Toledang. "Don't you see that he is too weak to stand up?" Elladan rose to his feet, facing Gwaith and his slightly amused brother. Gwaith not needed this at the moment. "Too weak? Then why shouldn't we just kill him?" Gwann-Agar shoved Elladan against the next tree, one hand held his arms the other pressed a knife against his throat.  
  
Gwaith knocked Legolas to the ground. With his left hand he encircled Legolas neck, shutting his airway, with the other he pressed a short dagger against his throat. "Wait! I didn't mean that." Elladan tried to struggle out of the strong grasp, unsuccessfully.  
  
Legolas was aware of the events happening around him. He felt a sharp blade digging in his flesh. Gwaith lifted his dagger Legolas shut his eyes. He knew that it would be over now. He would left Middle Earth and would enter the great hall in Valinor.  
  
Elladan could only cry out. He begged them to stop. Gwaith lowered the sharp dagger in direction of Legolas neck. Elladans stomach wrenched and he shut his eyes against the sight. He heard the Blade colliding with the earth and knew it was over.  
  
He opened his eyes. The dagger stuck a few inches from Legolas head in the earth. Legolas was still alive. Elladan had to fight the tears forming in his eyes. He had nearly lost his best friend. "That will teach you a lesson. Both of you. He will run or the next time, his head is off." Gwaith left the scene. His brother Gwann-Agar followed shortly behind, sending one final smirk to Elladan before he left.  
  
Legolas realised that he was still alive. He felt some rough hands picking him up. It needed more than a half day to realise, what he had almost lost.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Wow, that was near... they would arrive next chapter, wherever they want to go...  
  
If you want to know you have to read ;)  
  
I will continue soon... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hatred and Revenge  
  
And thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Haldirs LifeMate: Thanks! You have to wait a while until you will see how they escape... but I think that isn't that bad???  
  
Tenshiamanda: Stop hitting my elves *lol*  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: I have to update so fast because if I don't do that I feel guilty... me too.  
  
Imbefaniel: ... *lol*  
  
Emerald Queen: Thanks!!!!! I will write that when I know what the others do... I'm not nasty... *pouts* ... I'm evil...  
  
LotR Fan: I hope that your hope is not gone because I promise you more but not now... when they arrived there will be surely some good scenes...  
  
Erin: OmG, thanks!!!! I'm happy if the chapter please you.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Yes it was... yes I will  
  
ElvenBabyEvenstar: I will continue the story and the delicious torture... thanks!  
  
Du weisch se schu: Danke, für deine review, ich kann dir ja mal erklären, welchen Sinn das ganze hat... Bei Gelegenheit kannst du ja mal die Geschichte lesen... HDAGDL  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood: I hurry as fast as I can.  
  
Fairylady: I love cliffies... but I am sure that you noticed that... thanks!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Part 6  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"I'm not yet finished with you and your little elf. I had no time to do what I wanted because Gwaith wanted to leave. If I had more time I would have done to you worse things than you can imagine." Dînnaeg ran past Aragorn, leaving the human stunned behind. What the other elf had done to Legolas was enough to show him that the dark elf meant what he just said.  
  
Elrohir looked at his extremely pale human brother. Aragorn had lost blood because of the wounds from the hooks. The wounds didn't heal well compared to elven wounds. They hadn't seen why all stopped but they knew that it had to do with their friends and most likely with Legolas.  
  
Their journey lasts another half day. It was already bright. The sun stood over Middle Earth, shining through the thick branches of Mirkwood.  
  
Elladan could feel that something evil lay in front of them. His body tensed every now and then. Legolas was barely conscious, dragged from a few orcs.  
  
Crebain flew over their heads away. They were scanning the ground. It was clear that they were working for someone else but no one, not even Gwaith knew for whom they work.  
  
The landscape got bleak. The trees had no leaves and the grass was brown. Suddenly everyone knew where they were. Their suspicion had been true. They had just entered the area around Dol Guldur.  
  
Gwaith breathed in. "Home again. Now we can walk the rest of the way. The enemy will not come that close to Dol Guldur." Gwann-Agar stopped glancing backwards to the prisoners. "Yes, now I have time to enjoy this little trip. Hey, Gwaith, do you need all prisoners or can you give me one? Or at least share one?" Gwaith sent a slanting look to his brother almost grinning in amusement. "You can't stop doing that, can you?" Gwann-Agar tried to look innocent, only the sparkling in his eyes betrayed him. "Me? What? I don't know what you mean!" Now Gwaith had to laugh. "Then I have to show you your special room... may be the mess in there will remind you. By the way, you should let someone clean that up before it starts to rot." Gwann-Agar smirked. "I'm sure a few orcs would enjoy, cleaning that up. They are such strange creatures but then again too useful to kill them." Gwaith expression changed. "Look around you before you speak or you will be never able to." After a short while he continued. "The other thing. You can do with them what you want. But you ask only for one... someone special?" Gwaith expression went from playful to cruel. "Yes, the little princeling. It feels wonderful to torment him and I'm sure there are more things coming in my mind..." - "I'm sure there are." Gwaith muttered under his breath. Only his brother could hear the last comment, bringing a grin on his face.  
  
The ruins of Dol Guldur turned up before them. It was all black. No plants were growing there. Some orcs started to run. Gwann-Agar screamed them something afterwards in the black speech.  
  
They were never this near to Dol Guldur. Aragorn had heard Gandalf and his father speaking about it but he never imagined such a dark place. The gate was half broken in. The once high tower was damaged and pieces lay spread across the earth around. Half of the passages lay bare. The prisoners struggled as they came closer to the dark fortress. They felt, except for Aragorn, the evil in this place.  
  
They passed the gate, heading downstairs; they came into a barely lit corridor. The walls were made of black stone. Stairs leaded them downstairs. Torches spent light. From the corridor leaded short passages in tall rooms. Only a few rooms were locked with heavy iron doors. They came to a second stairway, again downstairs. The corridor they came in looked identically like the first, but the air was thicker and there was less light. Heavy doors prevent them a look in the rooms. They could hear voices but they could only guess that they belonged to orcs. At the end of the corridor came a great hall. It was also made of black stone. In the middle stood a throne. It was covered with dark red velvet. On the right from it stood a small stone pillar. A piece of cloth concealed the object that lay on it.  
  
The orcs followed them. Standing around the throne where Gwaith sat down. The prisoners were forced on their knees. "I think now it's time for you to hear why you are here." Gwaith paused a short moment. Legolas little strength left him in this moment and he fell unconscious on the cold stone floor. "Bring him somewhere in a cell. I'm sure you will spent enough time with him to explain all he has to know." Gwann-Agar nodded. Ordering a few orcs to bring the prisoner along with him.  
  
"Now that this is cleared up, I will tell you why you are here. It came news to our ears that the creature Gollum was in your hands. We have helped him escaping, as you know. Only to catch him again and bring him away. But that isn't what matters now. My Lord wishes to speak with each one of you... then I have the liberty to do with you what I want." - "Who is your lord?" Aragorn was suspicious. It didn't please him, that they knew of Gollum and that they captured him. He had seen Gandalfs seriousness and he had never seen the wizard like that before. That Gollum was now in the hands of the enemy was worse of it.  
  
"You will know that soon enough. Let's just say, he was one of the followers of Morgoth." Aragorn only knew one creature that was near to Morgoth and lived once in this dark place. Before he could speak the name out loud, Elladan had done it. "Sauron... he is the dark lord you are speaking of!?" Gwaith was satisfied with the shocked faces. "You should not think about him... you will meet him soon enough." - "How is that possible that the dark lord trusts an elf?" This time it was Elrohir. "I think it is enough when I say, that we know us since my birth in Angband." Now the three prisoners were stunned. They had thought on all but that wasn't a possibility someone had in mind.  
  
"Bring him and the human down in the cells but not two side by side. Separate them as far as possible. Gag them." Gwaith spoke in the black speech. Only the orcs and the other elves understood him. They dragged Elrohir and Aragorn away. They struggled violently against the rough hands of the orcs but it was hopeless. Elladan still knelt on the floor.  
  
The orcs brought them one floor deeper, over large stairs into a dark place. The air was full of a rotten smell. It was alike a prison. The cell doors were made of iron with little windows with bars. They bound their feet and gagged them, before forcing them into the cells.  
  
"Have you ever met the dark lord?" Gwaith stood up. Looking directly in Elladans slightly fearful eyes. The kneeling elf showed no sign of an answer. "I suppose not. Now I will show you something. I'm sure you have heard of them." Gwaith stepped behind the pillar. He grabbed the cloths and ripped it away. Elladan gasped. A round stone lay upon the pillar. "Where...?" Gwaith interrupted Elladan. "Where I've got that from? It is the Palantir from Elendil. One of his three stones. He had kept it on the Emyn Beraid in Amon Sûl but not good enough." Gwaith gave a sign to the orcs standing around. They left the room. Two elves hauled Elladan to his feet and dragged the struggling elf beside Gwaith. "Now you will look in there. Sauron wants to know what you know about the little story with Gollum." Elladan tried to resist the other two elves but they forced him to look in the round stone. Suddenly his whole mind was fixed, he couldn't move nor could he think straight. Then Sauron appeared.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that it took so long but it was hard to force the ideas out of my head and I had to draw me a map of Dol Guldur, how it looks in my imagination.  
  
I hope it pleased you again and I promise, for all who had asked, there would be Legolas torture in the next chapter.  
  
To be continue... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hatred and Revenge  
  
And thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Nisky: Yes I think he is really poor...  
  
Lil*bee: Thanks! And here it goes on... especially with poor leggy  
  
Imbefaniel: Here is more more more!!!  
  
Emerald Queen: I will not ignore you, what do you think??? I love all reviewers, even if their reviews sometimes are a bit strange... *lol*  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Here it comes... read and enjoy!!!  
  
Erin: Thanks!!! I hope you hadn't wait too long.  
  
Earendil - Baby: Here you'll see... *grins evil*  
  
Jo March: Thanks!!! Mmhh... he's one of my faves, that's enough...  
  
Tenshiamanda: yep. Here it is.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Aren't we all a little bit crazy? *lol* Here's your torture.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Part 7  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Legolas woke up slowly. He could feel the cold floor on his bare chest. The room was hardly lighted. He groaned as he tried to sit up. His back burned painfully. The dizziness was gone and his mind was clearer. He drew his knees to his chest and rolled on them, sitting back on his heels.  
  
"You have decided to join me?!" Legolas head turned towards the voice. The fast movement sent a stabbing pain in his neck. Finally he spotted Gwann- Agar, sitting on a black chair a few feet away from him. Legolas could not remember to be brought in here. The last memory he had was from the throne room.  
  
"Where are the others?" Only a hoarse whisper escaped his lips. He had to cough. "Your friends are locked away. They don't matter right now." Gwann- Agar stood up. He grabbed four torches and lighted them with fire. He placed each one on each wall of the room.  
  
Legolas stomach turned upside down as the room were fully lighted and it lay open to his eyes to see.  
  
The room was larger then he first thought. It was filled with devices. One wall was covered with different sorts of whips. Chains and hooks were on another wall. Legolas could only get a glimpse of a high table behind him. On one wall was a wheel, leading a chain over another wheel on the ceiling. It ended with a hook, dangling a few feet over the ground. A few staffs and pokers lay on the ground beside an old fireplace, filled with black coal.  
  
Legolas noticed the first time that neither his hands nor his feet were bound.  
  
Suddenly a hand encircled itself around his throat. Legolas was startled and jumped at the light touch of cold fingers. He could feel the breath of the other elf brush against his skin on the shoulder. "Unfortunately, I couldn't do with you what I had in mind because my brother wanted to leave. I decide to do that now." Gwann-Agar squeezed the right shoulder from the elf prince, making him hiss in pain. "Does that hurt?" The dark elf grabbed Legolas' arm with both hands. With a sudden jerk he located the arm in the shoulder again. Legolas screamed and tried to writhe him self away but the other elf held him in his fierce grip. "I only want to be sure that I am the one who dislocate your shoulder..." He let drop Legolas on the floor.  
  
Legolas tried unconscious to crawl away. His right shoulder burned. "Where do you want to go? It has only just started. I will be fair and let you decide what you will, lets say, experience at first."  
  
The pain in his shoulder ebbed. The first thought coming in his mind was escaping. Legolas slowly heaved himself on all fours. "You want to play? If you do not answer me, I will decide with what I will begin." Legolas ignored the other elf and stood up, on shaky legs.  
  
Gwann-Agar was pleased with the idea that his new victim had still enough strength and pride to face him standing. He hated it, when his captives give simply in.  
  
Legolas faced Gwann-Agar and saw that he enjoyed every moment of this. Legolas searched the door from the room; it was only a few feet away. It was amazing how fast he was at the door and even faster he noticed that it was locked. The laugh that filled the room angered him. He grabbed one of the pokers on the floor and turned to face Gwann-Agar.  
  
The black-haired elf reacted in an instant, he ran into the elf prince, knocking him down.  
  
Legolas tried to hit his enemy with the poker but Gwann-Agar grabbed it with both hands, pressing it down.  
  
Legolas right shoulder pained him and he couldn't hold the poker any longer. Gwann-Agar tore the poker out of the other elves hands and pointed the sharp end at Legolas throat. With every breath he took the point scratched at his skin, drawing thin lines of blood.  
  
Legolas wasn't pleased with the helpless position he was in. The other elf sat on his hip, his legs wrapped around the legs from the elf underneath, in such way that Legolas couldn't move them. Both arms were pressed down over his head on the floor, held on the wrists from Gwann-Agars right hand.  
  
"What do you do now? Eh? You are at my mercy if you haven't noticed this by now. Completely in my hands." He bent down, near to Legolas ear. "And maybe I'll have another use for you later, too." Gwann-Agar could feel the hands of his victim tremble. He stood up, dragging the struggling Legolas along with him. The dark elf strapped him with his back on the table. He secured the elfs wrists and angles with thick leather straps.  
  
"With what should I start?" Gwann-Agar drove a hand over Legolas bare skin on the chest, enjoying the feeling of the firm muscles underneath, which tightened at his touch. "With the whips?" Legolas remained silent. Gwann- Agar disappeared from Legolas view.  
  
When he appeared again he had a thin whip in his hand. It was a leather whip, not one of the heavy iron whips Gwann-Agar had used earlier.  
  
"It is one of my favourites, because it isn't only leaving burning marks, like the other leather whips but it is cutting into the flesh. It is like the string of a bow." Gwann-Agar climbed on the table, standing over Legolas. He stretched the whip with one hand, holding the handle with his other. He let the string go and it lash over Legolas bare chest, cutting into the flesh. Legolas arched his chest and pressed his teeth together, to stifle a cry. "Release your pain! Scream for me!" The whip lashed a second time over Legolas chest. He whimpered but he still suppressed a cry. "You make yourself a hard life."  
  
The whip lashed down again, half over Legolas face. The singeing pain was enough to cause the prince to yell out. Legolas felt blood flew down his cheek.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I will split it up and write the next part of it tomorrow because I want to give you something to read and review. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
I hope that I will continue soon...  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading my story. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Here, you see what happens...  
  
Phantom Ranger Fay: Thank you!!! Writing what? The torture scenes? If you mean that, nooo defiantly not.  
  
Jo March: Hey I won't be nice to anyone in this story... *lol*  
  
Lothur: OmG thanks!!! Sure, I by myself want to see what happens so I have to write on.  
  
Earendil - Baby: Yep, you see that right, I had to make him that cruel and sadistic because of the torture... the writing is much more easier when you have a foundation like that. And by the way it' s fun... *evil smirking*  
  
LotR FAn: Thanks!  
  
Tenshiamanda: Great!  
  
Imbefaniel: Thanks!  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks!!!!!! Why is everyone here thinking that I'm evil...I don't understand this... *lol*  
  
Goma-Ryu: Thanks! That could be a perfect slogan...  
  
Emerald Queen: That's the way computers work, they don't do what you want. Yes, Sauron was destroyed, but that doesn't matter in my story. The story takes plays after Gollum is captured and Sauron left his fortress Dol Guldur and head towards Barad Dur. He has no living shape but he still exists.  
  
Sirithiliel: Thanks!!! Thought of what? The Palantir???  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Part 8  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Gwann-Agar sat on Legolas pelvis. He reached behind him and took another device out. He put it on his right hand. It had four long, sharp blades. Each blade stuck on a finger, so they were separate moveable.  
  
Gwann-Agar set one blade over the cut on Legolas cheek. The elf underneath tried to turn his head away but a hand grabbed his chin preventing him from moving. Gwann-Agar drove the blade slightly through the wound to reopen the already closing wound. Legolas squirmed underneath but he had no chance to move away. He pressed his eyes together, when he felt a hot tongue liking the blood away that flooded over his cheek. "You taste sweeter than an orc. Their blood is bitter and thick." Legolas only hoped that this was soon over. He hated to be humiliated like that. He could stand pain but he hated the way Gwann-Agar treated him.  
  
"You don't like that?" Legolas made the fault to shake his head, even if it was only slightly; it was enough to make Gwann-Agar smirk. "Good, then I will continue with that." - "You're sick!" Legolas couldn't held that back. "Really? Do you think that?" The grip on Legolas chin was gone.  
  
Gwann-Agar used a piece of black cloth to bind his captives eyes. He drove the blades slowly over Legolas' chest, using only a slight pressure at first. He increased the force and drew thin lines of red blood.  
  
Legolas couldn't see what happened around him. Suddenly the sharp points of the blade disappeared. The weight on his hip shifted. Legolas fought with his fear caused by the helplessness of blindfold. He expected something every moment to happen. A sudden stabbing pain passed through his right shank. He cried out. Legolas turned his head to bury his face in his left upper arm to prevent himself from screaming. He felt, that what ever caused such a great pain, was still sticking in his leg. He couldn't even form a straight thought through the pain. A scream rang in his ears, coming out if his own mouth. Another pain exploded in his left shank, causing him to cry out again. Blood flowed from his bottom lip down his chin when Legolas tried to prevent himself from crying out.  
  
Gwann-Agar was pleased. He had rammed a blunt bar trough the two bones in each shank. The two legs were linked together with the bar. Blood dripped from the table on the floor. Gwann-Agar turned around, still sitting on Legolas. The chest from his victim rose and fell in a hectic motion. "I knew that you could scream. I fear that I must leave you for a short time. It should be impossible for you to flee from here so keep silent if you don't want any orc to continue with you." Gwann-Agar swung himself from the table, leaving Legolas on it. He locked the door and headed towards the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan felt like every part of his body would be separately ripped out. He knew nothing but the strange voice speaking to him in his head. He didn't know when he had stopped screaming and started sobbing. It was too much pain, like thousands of knives stabbing every part of your body. The voice asked questions ever and ever again. Elladan knew no answer but the dark voice didn't believe him. Elladans body was to weak to stay conscious and finally he sacked on the ground. Gwaith wasn't pleased with that. This elf knew nothing about it. "Bring me the other elf. Chain this one on the wall."  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar entered the throne room. His brother sat bored on his large throne. One of the twins was secured with chains on the wall to the right. His head hung down and his body was bent. "Nothing?" Gwaith looked up. "No, nothing at all. He knew nothing." Gwaith suddenly had another thought. "How does it work with your playmate?" Gwann-Agar sneered. "Finally I've shown him how to let feelings out" - "Does that help to get rid of stress? I should try that."  
  
* * *  
  
The orcs entered the room, dragging Elrohir with them.  
  
Elrohir was hauled out of his cell. He tried to struggle but he was helpless. They dragged him into the large room. He spotted his brother on the other side of the room. Fear took him at the sight. Elladan seemed to have no visible injury save the arrow shot. The visible thing was the sweat that covered his brow. Elrohir was relieved to see the rising and falling of his brothers chest and he knew, that he was only unconscious.  
  
"You are the next, be nice and tell him all he wants to know then he might release you." Elrohir was led to the Palantir, like Elladan before him; he was forced to look into it.  
  
Screams filled the room, echoing through the long corridors. "That reminds me at my little fun. I think I leave you alone again, brother." Gwaith nodded but said nothing. He leaned back in his throne and enjoyed the almost continuous screams.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It's a little nit shorter than I thought but I will go on writing and try to update soon.  
  
Please r+r. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Imbefaniel: Me too... hehehe.  
  
:-): Really, I've never read a story like this but I've not read them all so it's possible... thank you!  
  
Earendil - Baby: Yes I noticed that but it is the same in the books. I really would like to see him hit by an orc or something like that but I suppose that this should show the strength of elves. May be I will write a little bit more about that...  
  
Lady of Legolas: Here's more...  
  
Camlost: Thanks!!! Yes this chapter is about Aragorn. I would never hurt Leggy permanently. Hey leave my elves alone... maybe you can beat them up a little bit I'm sure they wouldn't mind... *lol* Great when you love it. *gives you a hug*  
  
Tenshiamanda: I know I know... do not beat me for sooner updating...  
  
Jo March: I feel with you... that hurt, didn't it??? Thank you for telling me that I have mistakes, no one has told me before, and it's important for me to know that I have some. Doesn't that sound strange when there is a grammar fault in it and you read that?  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: I thought sharp bars wouldn't hurt enough so I used blunt bars. It's like the spoon to rip someones heart out. It's only because of the pain.  
  
Goma-Ryu: I think people who don't read such stories will never understand, how someone can read it. Thanks. If you feel the pain, then I have done it right... hehehe  
  
Emerald Queen: Yep, they are really evil... *being evil too*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Part 9  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"They should be back by now." Elrond walked up and down in his study. Glorfindel sat on a chair looking at him. "Elladan and Elrohir are gone seven days ago. They met Aragorn and Legolas to accompany them back to Rivendell." Glorfindel stood up. "May be they are only late. You know them, but if it would make your heart lighter I will ride out and make a round in Mirkwood." - "I would be glad when you could do that." Glorfindel was on the way to leave. "I will at once leave. I'm sure they are just dawdling." Glorfindel left the room and Elrond muttered more to himself. "I hope you are right my friend, I hope you are right."  
  
* * *  
  
It was torture for Aragorn to hear his brothers screaming. He knew that he would be the next. He had to do something. He tried to loosen the ropes on his wrists. He muttered a curse when the bindings cut in his flesh but didn't slacken. Suddenly all was silent. No further scream rang to him. Aragorn started to sweat. He had little time left until they would come for him. They had bound his arms behind him. Aragorn stretched his arms as far as possible but he couldn't bring them in front. He wondered how Elladan managed that. Panic overwhelmed him when he heard footsteps on the other side of the cell door. He couldn't fight like that.  
  
The door opened and a few orcs ran in. Aragorn leaned his weight on his back and kicked the first orc in his groin. Two other orcs tried to grab him. The one on his right became Aragorns forehead on his nose and chin, bringing him down. The other orc landed a blow with a fist in Aragorns face, knocking the human flat on the earth again. Aragorns head spun but he kicked out again, hitting something hard. One of the orcs drew a knife. Aragorn tried to kick it out of the foul creatures hands. The orc lashed the sharp blade out, cutting across his left leg. The orc made the fault to hold the knife in front of him. Aragorn used the knife to cut his bound feet apart, surprising the orc with the action; Aragorn kicked him against the head, bringing him down. More orcs flooded in. Aragorn grabbed the knife with his back bound hands, while kicking out. A hand grabbed his foot and tugged on it. Aragorn landed hard on his side. As fast as possible he cut his hands free. Rolling to his side, he avoided a long blade aimed at him. He sprang to his feet, lashing the short knife at his attackers. His hope rose when he saw that only a few orcs were left. Using the short knife to slit one orcs throat.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas had dozed off. The loss of blood made him weak. A sudden tug on the bar between his legs brought him back to full conscious. He hadn't heard that someone entered the room but he should have expected that the other elves are as quiet as he by himself. "I hope it wasn't boring to wait. I just wanted to bring me up to date but I'm only for you here again." Gwann- Agar pulled once again at the bar. Legolas writhed as a sharp pain floated through his body. There are still two things I want to do with you."  
  
Legolas felt that the leather straps around his wrists and ankles were loosened. "I wouldn't try escaping. With your feet linked like that you would probable break a few bones. Not that it would bother me but I don't want you to die to soon."  
  
Gwann-Agar grabbed Legolas left hand, pulling him from the table. Legolas tried to land on his feet, but his reflexes betrayed him when he tried to use his feet separate from each other. The blond elf cried out. The bar connected at first with the floor, driving it a little upwards through his legs. A sob escaped his mouth when he felt one of the bones snap. Legolas was glad for the piece of cloth covering his eyes, so that Gwann-Agar couldn't see his tears of pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn panted hard. It was a difficult fight but at least he had won it. Armed with an orc dagger he sneaked along the long corridor from the prison. He knew that they would soon send more orcs to look about him. And Aragorn also knew that the only way out of the prison section was going into the throne room. He couldn't sneak out there because he knew that Gwaith waited for him to be brought there and he couldn't remain where he was because they would look after him. Aragorn let out a heavy sigh. There had to be another way out. Aragorn started to walk into every cell and every little dead end.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwaith was angered with the orcs. He hated these creatures. "Why is this taking that long? Dînnaeg, bring me that prisoner! Now!" One of the elves headed in the direction of the prison. A small dagger in his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar dragged Legolas across the room to the construction with the wheels. He chained Legolas hands on his back and pulled at the hook, to connect it with the chains. Gwann-Agar turned the wheel. The chain was pulled upwards. Slowly Legolas arms were lifted from his back up in the air. Gwann-Agar turned the wheel until Legolas dangled a few inches over the floor, his arms twisted painful over his back in the air, shortly before dislocating. "I know that this will change anything, but I think that this will hurt." Gwann-Agar ended the sentence with a filthy laugh. Legolas breath came in short halting gasps. He was lifted further. Legolas couldn't see how high he was over the ground but he knew what would come next. He had heard of such devices but never experienced one.  
  
Gwann-Agar pulled the chain as high as possible, just high enough to let Legolas hands come in contact with the wheel on the ceiling. Suddenly he let the chain go. Legolas felt that he was falling. With an abrupt tug he came to a halt. A last loud and painful scream echoed through the room while his both shoulders were dislocated, then Gwann-Agar let him sank unconscious to the earth.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn was amazed how large the prison were but he didn't find any other exit. Suddenly he heard a loud scream. It had to come from one of the rooms near by. Aragorns felt sick when he recognised the voice. "Legolas..." Aragorn felt helpless. He didn't know what caused his friend such great pain but it wasn't the Palantir that he knew for sure. He laid a hand upon the cold stone of the wall. Aragorn wished that he could be at his friends side. "I know you are here, show your face!" Aragorns head shot up. He knew that it wasn't an orc who approached but why would an elf warn him, if they were able to sneak up on him with out being noticed? "It's of no use to hide yourself, I will find you." Aragorn knew that it was Dînnaeg, the one who has promised, to finish with him the open business. He tried to hide somewhere in the dark but he knew that he this action had failed when a sharp blade slit across his back, causing him a burning cut.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I am surprised what's coming out of my mind. I hope you enjoyed reading like I enjoyed writing.  
  
Please r+r!!!  
  
Next chapter will follow soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Erin: Thank you!!!!!! These ideas are coming out of my mind. I think about the next scene and start writing and suddenly I'm in the middle of it, until I notice that the scene is over. Sometimes it's a little more difficult and I have to force my mind to come up with an idea. For the torture scenes I have searched medieval torture devises in the Internet like the dislocating from the shoulders in chap 9.  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Like I said before... the Internet is big and there are a lot of torture devises in it mixed up with my own ideas... hehehe  
  
Artemisa: Don't die, here is the next chapter  
  
Camlost: If you want to know if I borrow them to you, then it depends on the story you want them in. I don't know what I will do to them in the end...  
  
X Moonchik: Thanks!!!  
  
*star*smiles: Thanks! Yes I'm having a great day, thanks to your review...  
  
Anduin: Thanks! Thanks!! And Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is the next one...  
  
:-): Thanks! But I feel the urge to defend myself a little bit. The idea from the blood is a general one. I've liked vampires some time ago and so it is near that the evil character likes blood to humiliate his victim. The second with the bar, I swear that I have never before read a story where bars were pushed through the legs of the captives. And the last, it is a medieval torture devise which were used very often to hurt the victims. So it is not my own idea but the idea of cruel men from the middle ages. I don't think that you wanted to offend me but something inside of me needed to write this...  
  
Lothur: Wait and see. I think there is a happy end, because I don't like sad endings, but in which way it will end, I don't know.  
  
Earendil - Baby: May be I let them go through a little bit more angst but I will not tell you if I kill them or not, it would kill the suspense, even if I would like to tell you.  
  
YunaDax: A trauma teddy??? Hey, I don't call you mad, it's the same with me... as you can read... hehehe  
  
Imbefaniel: I don't want to either, but I only have to write it, I think that's a lot easier than experience it.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Part 10  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn spun around, blocking the dagger that was aimed at his throat with the blood crusted orc blade. Neither of them moved, they only glared into their anger burning eyes. "Give up, you have no chance, human!" - "You have only fear, that I could beat you, otherwise you wouldn't say something like that." Dînnaeg rage was rising. He lashed a few times out at the human. Aragorn blocked the attacks and tried to land a blow by himself. Dînnaeg aimed his dagger at Aragorns midsection, while kicking the human his feet away.  
  
Aragorn landed on his back. He hooked his legs around Dînnaegs, pulling them away. As soon as the elf lay on the ground, Aragorn hit him with the handle of the dagger in his face. Kneeling half over his enemy, Aragorn didn't saw the next blow coming. A pain exploded between his legs. He groaned and fell on his side, curling up in a ball.  
  
Dînnaeg was glad for his conscious. The human was so stupid to offer him his tender section, that the elf had used his opportunity and kicked upwards as strong as possible. He rolled the human away and stood up. Kicking Aragorn several times in the ribs. "What do you say now?" Aragorn didn't say anything; he just grabbed his enemies feet and brought him a second time flat down on the ground. Dînnaeg was too surprised to react. He thought that the human would be longer defenceless. Aragorn stood up, he stood bent because of the pain but he knew it was now or never.  
  
Dînnaeg reached to his dagger, he closed his right hand around it and threw it at the humans head.  
  
Aragorn saw that Dînnaeg grabbed his dagger but to late he saw the danger he was in. May be it was the fact that he had risen among elves and may be it was the blood of numenor that flew through his veins but one elven like reflex to throw his hand up rescued him from being stabbed through the head. A yell escaped his lips, when the dagger sank into his flesh. Aragorn stumbled to the ground holding his right hand, where the weapon stuck in his palm.  
  
Dînnaeg stood up, picking up the orc blade, Aragorn had lost. "It's a pity that I have to bring you to Gwaith, because I would enjoying your company right now." The elf grinned. Aragorn backed away from him. He closed his eyes whilst he pulled the dagger out of his hand. He moaned and tried to stand up. "You still want to fight?" Dînnaegs eyes left Aragorn for a short moment, looking in the corridor behind Aragorn. "I would recommend you to give up now."  
  
Aragorn didn't know what this short look meant. He backed further away, when he bumped into something behind him, that wasn't there before, he knew that they weren't alone anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel knew that something was wrong and rode faster. He would soon be at the foot of the Misty Mountains and there was no sign of the twins or anyone else.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar entered the throne room; laughing at the sight his brother gave him. Gwaith slept on his throne, eyes open and snoring softly. It wasn't common that elves snore but in that strange position it seemed impossible even to sleep. To his left and right were the twins chained to the wall. Both unconscious, eyes closed and lost in their heavy dreams. Gwann-Agar suddenly wondered why the human weren't there. He walked to the stairs and headed down into the prison. There was a time when each cell was filled with prisoners, screaming and crying; it was the time when Sauron had his residence in Dol Guldur. Gwann-Agar heard a faint cry echoing through the dark corridor. He speeded up his pace, his eyes sparkled with anticipation. What ever was going on down here, he liked it already.  
  
Gwann-Agar sneaked up on the human who had no idea that he was standing behind him. The elf almost laughed out when the human bumped without any suspicion into him. Gwann-Agar grabbed the human around his arms, turning them on his back. Dînnaeg slowed his pace, stopping just before the human. "Thank you Gwann, this filthy human has just decided to leave us, without any permission." - "No problem, my friend. Where do you want him?" Aragorn tried to squirm out of the tight grasp, unsuccessful. "Gwaith wanted to have him up there, I think because of the Palantir." Gwann-Agar had a little trouble to hold the human in this position and was glad when they started to walk. "My brother's sleeping and I think it will take a little time until someone can wake him up without loosing his head." - "I don't know where your cruel mind his leading you, Gwann, but I think what ever it is creating, it will be interesting." Gwann-Agar smirked. "Indeed, I'm sure that you'll do." Aragorn didn't know what the two had in mind but he expected that it wasn't a good thing at all. He had seen what Gwann-Agar had done to Legolas earlier and what Dînnaeg wanted to do to them. They entered the throne room.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
*evil smirking* It gets more interesting, the more you write it...  
  
Please r+r, I will continue soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Toni: Thanks for the advice. I want to do all things to make it as comfortable as possible for all my readers, so I will take up that advice. Thanks!!!  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Thanks!!! Yep that it has to be... I'm a writing machine...*lol* I never laughed whilst reading a review like that. But I think that is a compliment...*lol*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 11  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn was dragged through the throne room. He could see his brothers hanging on the wall like trophies. Gwann-Agar clasped a hand over the humans' mouth to prevent him from crying out at his brothers, because Gwaith would wake up and their fun would be over. They went into the corridor, Dînnaeg started to speak. "Are we going to me or to you?" Gwann- Agar would have smacked him in the ribs, if he shouldn't hold the human. "If your room would offer us as much possibilities than mine I would say to you, but I think we'll go to me."  
  
Gwann-Agars room was not far away from the throne room. Dînnaeg opened the door to the sleeping room of Gwann-Agar. "That's a smell... it smells like you had a visitor out of blood." Gwann-Agar smirked. "I still have a visitor, but he is unconscious, luckily for you, because otherwise I wouldn't have turned up in the prison."  
  
Aragorn knew that Gwann-Agar spoke from Legolas. At last he would see his friend again. Dînnaeg opened the iron door from the private torture room. The smell of dried blood hung in the air. Aragorn didn't want to see this, but something inside him didn't allow him to close his eyes. That part, which wanted to see Legolas again.  
  
Gwann-Agar shoved him in the room. Aragorn fought the urge to vomit right in front of him. Never before he had seen something cruel like that. Legolas lay in a puddle of blood. His arms were bound together on his blood crusted back and they were connected with a chain leading over a wheel on the ceiling. Through his legs stuck a bar, which caused the loss of blood. Aragorns stomach rebelled. He tried to run to his friend and struggled against the fierce grip but it was hopeless. Aragorn had to fight back tears of hatred and desperation. How should they ever escape such a place?  
  
Aragorn sank to his knees, suddenly he was too weak from the sight, even to fight his captors. Gwann-Agar knew, as soon as the human sank to the ground, that this was enough, to torture him. Dînnaeg was pleased, too, it was just, what he wanted to do earlier, only that this was much more intensive as that what he would have done.  
  
"It's a great job you have done. It wouldn't be my style doing such a thing, it's a little too messy for my taste but I'm sure it was fun, wasn't it." Gwann-Agar turned his head around to Dînnaeg. "Fun is absolutely no term for that. It wasn't just fun, it was satisfaction in one and another way." He smirked, looking back at Legolas. "And it was a pleasure to hear your friend screaming. "Gwann-Agar went down behind Aragorn, holding his arms still in a firm grip. "He had so much fear. Even if he tried to conceal it, it was still there, in his eyes." The human shut his eyes, trying to shut the world out, to wake up out of this nightmare.  
  
Dînnaeg stepped past Gwann-Agar and knelt beside Legolas, trying not to come in contact with the blood. "Hey Gwann, have you noticed, that he isn't breathing?" Aragorns head shot up. "Noo..." Was all he could manage to say. Gwann-Agar said nothing. He knew what Dînnaeg had in mind. Aragorns hope crushed down under the weight of his grief. "No... that can not be..." Finally tears floated down his face. Each one cried with the pain of a great loss.  
  
Gwann-Agar didn't release Aragorn, he knew that such people were much more dangerous in grief and rage than anytime else. Dînnaeg turned around, watching as the human slowly let his hope flew out of him, with every tear that landed on the earth, his desperation grew.  
  
It seemed to be an eternity, when Aragorn heard someone cough. It sounded familiar. Suddenly Aragorn knew, what they had done. "Your filthy, damn..." - "You are not the brightest, are you? It is the simplest trick of all and you are so stupid and believe us." Both elves laughed. Aragorn tried to get a glimpse of Legolas, who was groaning with pain. "Legolas? Legola..." Gwann-Agar clasped a hand over the humans' mouth. The last thing he wanted was to set hope into the blond elf. "Gag him, I don't want him to hear the human." Dînnaeg gagged Aragorn as good and tight as possible. Gwann-Agar bent down beside Legolas, moving his chained and dislocated arms.  
  
Legolas woke up slowly. He thought that he had heard Aragorn, but he put the thought, as an imagination from his mind, away. Legolas moaned when he felt the pain floating through his body, leaving no part without pain. His still bound eyes prevented him from seeing what was going on beside him. His only hope was that Gwann-Agar wasn't there. He moaned, when his most feared enemy showed himself with tugging on his bound arms. He was even to weak to cry out.  
  
"Finally you're awake. There is still something I want to do with you. It is the most destroying torture, without death in the end, I know. "Gwann- Agar loosened the hook and the chains, that bound Legolas hands together. He let drop them in a nothing but gentle way, causing his captive to groan again.  
  
Aragorn was forced to watch the scene before him. The gag prevent him from calling his friend, but even if he could make a sound, he would be dead after trying it, killed by the dagger, Dînnaeg pressed at his throat. Aragorn didn't know what would come next, he could only guess, but what ever came in his mind wasn't pleasant at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir slowly woke up. He tried to fight the headache but it was hopeless. He couldn't even remember what had happened in the last hours. Elrohir looked up, directly in the searching eyes of his brother. Elrohir made a start to say something, but he stopped as Elladan shook his head and pointed with his chin in the direction of the throne. Gwaith lay upon it, sleeping. If it hadn't been for the chains, that made his hands numb and the headache, Elrohir would have started laughing at the strange sight.  
  
Elladan regretted to have shaken his head. The headache was much more awful now. He tested the chains, but they were to firm, to break them. He could see, that Elrohir tried the same, without any success.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Two Chapters on one day... wow. I couldn't resist writing further.  
  
I hope you still enjoy reading it. Please r+r. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Aragorn Elessar: Thanks! Is it really that bad??? I think I will repost this story when I have finished it. I will spend my free time in writing it and not correcting it. I think most of you would like to see a new chapter and not an old one that is corrected. But thanks for saying that. My English is far from perfect but I hope it isn't that bad... I am glad that you like it.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Thanks!!! I hope they have stopped hurting ;)  
  
Anduin: Here is more...  
  
Kayleigh_talitha: I have set the rating up, but there is a *includes torture* in my summery; you can see before you read my story that it contains torture.  
  
FairyLady: Sorry and thanks!!! I'm sure everyone here has his own imagination about what could happen to Legolas... read further and you know it too.  
  
IceCreamCone23: Thanks for liking it!!!  
  
Jo March: Thanks! And good luck with your arm... The problem is, that I am only be able to correct what I find... so I have a problem. Like I said before, I will go through the whole story again when it is finished.  
  
Xavier: Thanks! I'm trying.  
  
Earendil - Baby: Thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
Imbefaniel: Thanks for mentioning it; I have just corrected it.  
  
Pure Lick: Really... It isn't that sad in my eyes but *reaching you a tissue* I hope it wasn't too sad...  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: ok *lol lol lol lol lol lol...* Thanks for reviewing ever and ever again!!!!!  
  
Tenshiamanda: *lol* but bring them back to life again.  
  
Emerald Queen: I don't know but I don't think Thranduil will hear something about that before they are escaped because Legolas was expected to be in Rivendell and not coming home for a while.  
  
X Moonchik: yes they are... I've just continued ;)  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks!!! Turn in which direction???  
  
LadyIsabelle: Thanks!!! Me too... ;) but luckily I have the story lies in my hands, so I can do with it what I want... hehehe  
  
LotR Fan: OmG, I hope not... it's hard to keep that pace up but on the other side I by myself can't wait too long for the next chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 12  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel reached the dark forest of Mirkwood faster than he would have expected it. His horse, Asfaloth, noticed the elfs haste and ran faster. Glorfindel hoped that his friends were well. He had a bad feeling about it and the wind whispered in a worried voice. Glorfindels first destination was the place where the others should have met.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar flipped Legolas on his back. Even if he couldn't see the eyes from the blond elf, he could nevertheless see his fear in the way his body trembled. Gwann-Agar knelt over Legolas. He leaned his hands on the dislocated shoulders. Legolas squirmed underneath him with pain.  
  
Legolas tried weakly to struggle against the dark elf but he caused only more pain to himself. He hoped to loose conscious again but Gwann-Agars next action brought him back to the reality.  
  
Gwann-Agar drove one hand over the bare chest underneath biting into Legolas throat and shoulder. His left leg lay between Legolas. He kicked against the bar earning a soft scream from Legolas.  
  
Aragorn didn't want to look at the picture before him. He wanted to do something to help his friend. Aragorn tested, how much place he had between the dagger and his throat. He leaned slightly forward. Dînnaeg reacted not immediately and that was enough to tell Aragorn how distracted he was from the scene before him. It was hard to think straight when you knew what would happen to your friend if you didn't stop it.  
  
Legolas shuddered; he had never before felt so vulnerable. His whole body hurt and the way Gwann-Agar lay over him didn't make it better. Gwann-Agars hand was now more below than before. Legolas fought the urge to scream out his desperation. He whimpered when a blade cut along his thigh and hip, not only opening his trousers but his skin too.  
  
Aragorn could see the distress his friend was in, on the lower half of his face. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. If he waited nay longer, it would be too late for his friend. When Gwann-Agar started to cut the trousers open, Aragorn lost his last doubt and lashed his elbow behind him. Dînnaeg tried to press the dagger in the humans throat but it was too late. Aragorn stood up. He wanted to aid his friend but he could only make one step before he felt hard on his hands and knees.  
  
Dînnaeg had pulled the humans feet away, bringing him down.  
  
Aragorn felt a stinging pain in his leg. The gag prevented him from screaming out, but he couldn't stifle a groan. He looked over his shoulder and to his left leg, where the dagger stuck in his flesh. "Bring him out, now!" Gwann-Agar didn't want anyone to disturb his plan.  
  
Legolas heard rustling to his left. Suddenly a groan filled the room. That was definitely Aragorn. Gwann-Agar ordered someone to bring him out. His friend was the whole time at his side and he didn't even know it. Gwann- Agar reminded him at his unfinished business with a tug on the opened trousers.  
  
Dînnaeg grabbed both feet of Aragorn and pulled him in the direction of the door. Aragorn wouldn't give in that easy. He gave his right foot a strong tug to loose it out of the grasp. Dînnaeg stumbled to the ground when a hard kick landed in his mid-section. Aragorn drew the dagger out of his leg, he almost screamed, and limped to Legolas.  
  
Legolas was confused at the things going on around him. Fear filled him when he realised, that he was naked.  
  
Gwann-Agar hauled the blond elf underneath him on his stomach.  
  
Dînnaeg grabbed Aragorn on his throat, throwing him to the ground. He pressed the humans air way shut. Aragorn couldn't breathe; his vision became blurred. The hand that held the dagger loosened its grip. He couldn't black out. It would mean that Legolas would be at Gwann-Agars mercy. With his last strength, he balled his hand into a fist and hit Dînnaeg on the nose. The iron grip loosened. Aragorn sat up, coughing.  
  
Aragorn stood up, almost falling on the ground again. Gann-Agar grabbed Legolas hip in both hands. Aragorn grabbed the dagger and threw himself at the dark elf.  
  
Legolas knew what would happen next. He could nothing do than holding his breath and crying. His whole body stiffened, his muscles tightened. Gwann- Agar grabbed his hip. Legolas thought he would black out from the fear. Suddenly the grip loosened. He fell flat to the ground.  
  
Aragorn stabbed the dagger in Gwann-Agars right shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The dark elf cried out.  
  
Dînnaeg hauled the human down from Gwann-Agar to the ground. He hit Aragorn several times across the face. Gwann-Agar grabbed the handle and pulled the dagger with a firm tug out of his flesh. "You will pay for that human. I swear you will pay for that." Gwann-Agar was in a fury. He kicked Aragorn hard in the ribs.  
  
Legolas couldn't see what they were doing. He could only guess. He wanted to help Aragorn but he couldn't move his arms and the pain throbbed through his legs, preventing him from moving them.  
  
Aragorn hit and kicked around him, trying to get the other elves away from him. "Be still or you will make it only worse." Gwann-Agar kicked out at Aragorn again. This time Aragorn grabbed the foot and twisted it. Gwann- Agar had to fall down if he didn't want a broken or dislocated foot.  
  
Aragorn turned around, rolling away from Dînnaeg. He jumped to his feet, hitting the elf in the side. Aragorn heard Legolas scream and twisted around. Something hard knocked him to the ground again, he almost blacked out again. The two elves were over him.  
  
Legolas lay on his stomach. Suddenly the bar was pulled roughly out of his leg. He screamed and greeted the blackness that fell around him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed it; sorry that it took so loooong... lol  
  
Please r+r Thanks!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
LotR Fan: He isn't whimpy... or maybe just a bit. But he hadn't eaten since their capture and he hasn't drunk something since he is in the grasp of Gwann-Agar. Adding the lack of blood and the situation he was in, I think that would make every one a little bit whimpy.  
  
Vana Everyoung: Thanks for liking it... but you shouldn't throw up that often... I don't think it is good... *lol*  
  
Lothur: Thanks!!! May be I can organize a lovely evening for you and my story if you are in love with it...  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks! Here it is... (I hope not that you have to nearly throw up again...)  
  
Earendil - baby: I don't know you but I love you too... *lol* Here satisfy your hunger of pain...  
  
Pure Luck: In the end he will be alright... but since then... I don't know hehehe  
  
Jo March: Yeah, I thought it would be good to show that the evil elves can be injured. I look over every chapter but there are a few faults I don't see.  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: You wouldn't dare doing that... anyway, I work with these elves together, they are under my command (*lol*) so if they do anything they shouldn't I would cut them out of the story... (Isn't that right Gwann???) Hehehe  
  
Emerald Queen: He should visit a doctor... that passing out thing could be serious...  
  
Imbefaniel: THANKS!!! *lol*  
  
Goma-Ryu: That I want to see... may be he will but may be not (I'm evil I know)  
  
X Moonchik: Thanks!  
  
Tenshiamanda: *lol* Hey I will marry him...  
  
Kere: Sweet??? I never heard that it is sweet but thanks!!!  
  
Bad Doll: Here you have more...  
  
Shinichan: Really??? Thanks!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Part 13  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel arrived at the place. Coal lay in a fireplace. The packs from two people lay still there. Glorfindel swung himself down from Asfaloth and landed graceful on the ground. He looked down, searching the footprints on the ground. Two pairs headed away from the camp. Glorfindel followed. "Cilo nin!" (Follow me!) Glorfindel started to run when he noticed, that the footprints were leading in a straight direction. Asfaloth followed the order.  
  
Glorfindel ran onto a path. One short look was enough to see the blood on the ground. Suddenly he knew, that they were in danger. He bent down, looking for any sign to show him who their attackers were. He only found the footprints of elves and Aragorn.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir came out of this direction. They were attacked here." Glorfindel spoke more to himself but he knew that Asfaloth were listening. Suddenly he stopped. "They were attacked from elves! How is that possible?" Glorfindel followed the trail in the wood. It was clearly heading south. Old myths came to his mind. Myths of elves serving Sauron but he never believed such a thing. It had to be another explanation.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwaith was still sleeping on his throne. Calad-nedúath (Light in the darkness) sneaked in the room. Heading past Gwaith to Elladan.  
  
Elladan was dozing. Suddenly a faint voice brought him out of his dreams. He looked directly in the eyes of a dark-haired elf. "You have to listen to me!" The elf came closer. Elladan could almost feel the body heat from the other elf. "I am a friend of you, even if you don't know me. Mithrandir has sent me in here to let him know what the dark elves do. Until now they have done nothing violent against other people." Elladan didn't know if he should trust this elf or not. The other elf bent down, out of his sight. Suddenly his right foot were free. "Why have you not rescued us earlier?" The other elf freed his left foot too before he faced Elladan again. "Because Gwaith doesn't trust me. He never had. He sent me out to scout around Dol Guldur and used the time to capture you and your friends. I came back yesterday. I met Mithrandir a few miles away from here, if I would have known what Gwaith were about to do, I would have warned the wizard." Elladan was free. His arms throbbed with pain but the joy to be free again was greater.  
  
"Here, free your brother, I have another business to do." Calad-nedúath handed Elladan the key for the chains and went out of the throne room.  
  
Gwaith was still sleeping and Elladan wondered if Calad-nedúath had done something to him. Quietly as possible he sneaked at his brother's side. "Elrohir?" He asked softly. The other elf stirred and sent a confused look to Elladan. "Ask me later. We have no time for that now." Elladan freed his brother.  
  
Elrohir wanted to ask his brother hundreds of questions but he knew they would have time later. They entered the corridor and sneaked careful along. Suddenly a heavy iron door was opened. They hadn't even time to react, when a figure was thrown out of it. Elladan recognised Calad-nedúath. The elf hit the wall with his back. Elladan wanted to help him but he was hold back from Elrohir when a dagger flew past them, hitting Calad-nedúath straight in the heart. "I knew he was a traitor" A loud voice came out of the room. Elrohir gained his conscious back. He grabbed Elladans arm and dragged him further. But it was to late. "I don't think you should go any further." They came to a sudden halt and turned around.  
  
Dînnaeg had another dagger in his hand. "Come here!" - "Hey, what's up?" Gwann-Agar came out of the room, his hands covered with blood and his normally evil grin was wider than ever. "What is that with my brother today? He was never before that generous. At first the prince, than the human and now the twins too."  
  
Elladan was suddenly in rage. "What have you done to them?" - "Come here and I will show it to you." Elrohir grabbed Elladans arm, holding him back. "Wait! If we go to him now, he will have us also."  
  
Gwann-Agar couldn't get the words, that were spoken between the twins but he knew, that they wouldn't flee. "Dînnaeg bring one of them out here." Dînnaeg obeyed and headed back into the room.  
  
After a few moments Dînnaeg came out again, dragging Legolas with him. He let him fall with a loud thud to the ground.  
  
Elladan didn't know how he should react. He wanted to spring them both on the throat, killing them with his bare hands. He shook of his shocked brothers hand and slowly walked before Gwann-Agar. Before anyone could react, he hit Dînnaeg in the middle of the face, breaking his nose upwards in his head. Dînnaeg fell dead to the round, when the bone of his nose stabbed into his brain. Elladan was surprised, how strong the feelings made him. The next blow landed in his face, knocking him to the ground. Elrohir woke out of his frozenness and run to aid his brother. He tried to hit Gwann-Agar but before his hand could land on its target a fierce grip encircled around it.  
  
Gwann-Agar twisted Elrohirs hand around until it snapped. Elrohir cried out when he felt his wrist breaking under the strong grip of the dark elf. He fell to the ground beside his brother. Elladan wanted to stand up but a sharp dagger pressing at his throat stopped him.  
  
No one noticed the loud thud, when the dagger was pulled out of Calad- nedúath chest.  
  
Suddenly Gwann-Agar fell to one knee the ground, stabbed with a dagger through his left leg.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Please r+r it will soon get further. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
X Moonchik: Here comes the answer...  
  
Emerald Queen: Thanks!!! They did not trust him, that's why he is dead now.  
  
:-): What exactly haven't you understand??? I'm sure I can help you.  
  
Pure luck: Sorry for the cliffy but I love them so much... hehehe  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Thanks! That you can do, but only after the story...  
  
Imbefaniel: ??? It's only a cliffy nothing to get crazy...  
  
Lomelinde: Thanks! Yep, that's what we all love...  
  
Tenshiamanda: thanks!!!  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks!!! And here comes more...  
  
Wilwarin: Thanks! The reason for the short chapters is, that I want to post as fast as possible, because of my lovely reviewers. If I would make the chapters longer, I would need more time to post it. Anyway, it helps me to be every chapter creative, don't ask why, because I don't know the reason... Thanks!!!  
  
Myste: Thanks!!! I would be glad if you could do that! Really!!!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Part 14  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn was gagged and his hands were bound in front. Dînnaeg came back and dragged Legolas out. He could hear faint voices but couldn't get the words. He started to rob towards the door.  
  
Aragorn ignored the pain in his body and head. The heavy door was open and he could see Elladan hitting Dînnaeg in the face. Gwann-Agar hit Elladan in the face, taking a step forward. Legolas lay motionless on the ground. No one noticed Aragorn. Gwann-Agar broke Elrohirs hand. His elven brother fell with a faint cry to the ground.  
  
They were a few feet from the door away. Gwann-Agar pressed a dagger on Elladans throat. Another elf lay on the wall. Aragorn pulled the dagger out of his chest and before anyone could react, he stabbed it through Gwann- Agars left leg, bringing him to one knee.  
  
The surprise was on Aragorns side. Gwann-Agar needed a few moments to collect him. He turned around and pulled the dagger out of his leg.  
  
Elladan rolled away and sprang to his feet. "Take Legolas and go!" It was Elrohir who shouted at him. Elladan didn't want to leave but on the other side could Legolas be dead if he didn't get help fast. "Go!" Elladan bent down, shoving one arm under Legolas feet and the other under his shoulders. He stood up, surprised how light his friend had become. Elladan walked the corridor along, sending one last look back to his brothers. Then he started to run.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar tried to stab Aragorn in his chest but a hand encircled around his wrist. Aragorn rolled away and stood up. Gwann-Agar hit Elrohir his elbow in his stomach. Aragorn kicked the elf his dagger out of his hand. "Elrohir! Run!" Aragorn ran past Gwann-Agar grabbing his brother's arm to drag him with him when he felt a tug on his leg. He fell hard to the ground. Gwann-Agar dug his fingers in the wound on the left leg from the human. His own shoulder throbbed painful but he ignored it. Aragorn bit on the gag and moaned. Elrohir turned around when he heard the loud thud and kicked the dark elf off his feet. He grabbed a dagger and cut Aragorns hands free. Elrohir helped his human brother to the feet. Aragorn felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He removed the gag from his mouth and threw it a side. They run as fast as possible through the corridor. Aragorn tried to ignore the pain that stabbed with every step through his body.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan ran past the gate into the darkness of the night. He stopped for a short moment, enjoying the fresh air and the sight of the stars, shining down on him. He ran northwest.  
  
Elladan stopped when the form in his arm moved. He lowered Legolas to the ground, regretting not to have a cloak, to wrap his naked friend in. Legolas opened his eyes. Elladan had removed the blindfold earlier. Their eyes locked. "Free?" Elladan nodded. "Yes we are." - "Shoulders..." Elladan couldn't see his shoulders in the darkness but when he drove a hand slightly over the shoulders, he could feel that they were dislocated. Legolas flinched at the slight contact. "I have to bring them back at place. It will hurt a lot." Legolas nodded. Elladan grabbed at first the right arm, locating it back n the shoulder. Legolas yelled shortly. After the second was set back he passed out again. Elladan removed his tunic and wrapped it around Legolas hip. Legolas shivered but not from coldness. Elladan felt his forehead and it burned with fever. Elladan sat against a tree, wrapping his arms protectively around Legolas and dozed off, although he didn't want to.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir had to support Aragorn but finally they were out of Dol Guldur. They let the fresh air flew through their lungs. "Do you think they are gone in this direction?" Elrohir pointed straight in the north. Aragorn looked on the ground, searching any footprint he could get but it was too dark. "I don't know but we have to go away from here. I'm sure we aren't alone for long." Elrohir nodded. They started to run in the depth of the forest in the north.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwann-Agar used the wall to stand up. Slowly he limped to the throne room. He was irritated, when his brother still lay on the throne. "I think we should leave, I'm sure ... no!" Gwann-Agar ran to Gwaith. He noticed the first time that his brother was completely still. No snoring anymore, not even a breath came out of his mouth. Gwann-Agar slit along the throne, on the cold ground. A long scream rang through the dark fortress. It was a scream full of grief, hatred and pain. Suddenly Gwann-Agar knew what happened. Calad-nedúath had to be responsible for that. He regretted that he had killed this traitor so early. The realisation couldn't ebb his grief. He had never felt such feelings; they irritated him. He had never thought that this would happen some day that they were separated from death. Finally tears welled up. Gwann-Agar gripped his brother's cold hand and wanted to die with him.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun shone brightly. Elladan woke slowly up. The past days seemed like a nightmare to him and now he woke from it. The exhaustion and the slight pain in several parts in his body reminded him that it was not only a nightmare. He looked down at Legolas, who was still sleeping. He had a good look at the injuries his friend received. Anger floated through him when he looked at Legolas legs. His chest was covered with a few deep welts. Legolas moaned when he came back to conscious. His whole body hurt even if he started to heal. He panicked when he felt someone behind him. "Calm down, it's me." Elladan knew that Legolas would react like that but as soon as he had said a word Legolas calmed down again. "Thirsty." Legolas voice was not more than a hoarse whisper but Elladan could hear it. "When we travel fast, we could reach the Anduin in a short time. I have nothing to drink but then we would have water to drink and enough water to clean your wounds." Legolas started to shiver again. "I think we should hurry, it seems as if you have an infection." He could feel Legolas nodding against his bare chest. Elladan took him in his arm again and ran further, through the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading I. Hope I can continue soon.  
  
Please r+r 


	15. Chapter 15

Hatred and Revenge  
  
I've looked over the whole story because of faults in language. I'm sure there are still many in it but I hope that there aren't this much at all. If there is something wrong now because of uploading all chapters, please write me. Thanks!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Imbefaniel: No not yet... sorry, but I wanted to update it.  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Yes they are.  
  
X Moonchik: Thanks!!! Here it goes...  
  
Goddess of Death: Gwann would interrogatory rise his left eyebrow, at the *horrible* place...  
  
Amberfire: Thanks for the bad mind... whom shouldn't I kill off??? The good elves or the bad elves? I know that there are faults but I think I'm getting better... even if it's only slowly...  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks! But you make it sound like it's over... it's not, I swear... hehehe...  
  
Erin: No problem! Wow, you review my story before you go to school... thanks!!!  
  
Pure Luck: Thanks!!!  
  
Tenshiamanda: Yes right at the start.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Yep, but no longer because here it is...  
  
Xy: Danke für deine review... ische echt net, dass du deinen wahnsinnig interessanten Informatik Unterricht für mich opfersch... Ich hoffe du kommsch bald dazu die anderen Kapitel au noch zu lese.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Part 15  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel stopped on his track. Many footprints of orcs came together with the elves. It didn't please him. He mounted his horse and rode the trail along. It was morning and the heavy prints were clearly visible.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan felt his sweat rolling down on his back. Even if Legolas were light, after so many hours and with an aching shoulder, everything would be heavy. Elladan threw a worried glance at his friend. Legolas had his eyes closed and murmured quite words. Elladans worry grew. The wound on Legolas back healed to slow and that his eyes were closed was a sign of pain and weakness. Added to this Elladans thirst and hunger grew and the steady pace he ran through the wood didn't make it better let alone the weight in his arms.  
  
It passed another long and laborious hour before Elladan finally collapsed to his knees. He panted hard and set Legolas carefully on the ground. Elladan didn't know how far it was until they reached the great river but only the thought on the fresh and clear water let his mouth go dry. He let himself falling to the ground, trying to forget his needs and to rest his aching body.  
  
Elladan woke with a start when he heard Legolas crying out. His first thought was that they were discovered but when he looked at his troubled friend he saw that dreams were hunting him. Legolas was curled up, his face full of distress.  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan laid a hand on the other elfs shoulder. "Legolas?" Elladans reflexes caught Legolas right hand before it could connect with his face. Legolas opened his eyes at the sudden contact on his wrist. Panic was in his eyes, caused from the nightmares, which hunted him day and night. "It's alright mellon nin." To hear his native tongue was a great comfort for Legolas and he let himself relax. "Hannon le!" (Thank you) Legolas throat felt like sand. Every time he swallowed, it burned like fire. Shivers of cold passed through his body, caused from the fever. Elladan embraced him tightly. Legolas took the body heat that was offered to him gratefully, returning the embrace weakly.  
  
Elladan didn't know how much longer his friend could make it but for the moment it was enough just to hold him and to know that he was still alive. An idea came into his mind. He could cross the Anduin and make it to Lorien. It would be nearer than Rivendell and the elves patrolled in wide circles, almost leaving the woods. If he had luck he would meet one of them. New hope rose in his heart but it was still a long way till he reached the river and he had no idea how he should cross it.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn had slept during the rest of the night. When the sun rose they started to go further but exhaustion forbid them to run. "I hope they are okay." Aragorns foot sent him a burning pain through his body and he needed a short moment to collect his words. "I think they will be right. Probable they are in Rivendell before we arrive there." - "I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about that. My heart would be lighter if they were with us."  
  
Aragorn couldn't speak and walk at the same time in his condition. He halted Elrohir and turned him around. Looking his elven brother in the eyes, he tried to sent comfort and calmness to him. "Is that a feeling or a premonition?" Aragorn knew that elves were most of the time right when it was about feelings. His worry grew. "I can't say that. There are too many feelings in my heart to sort out if it is a premonition or not but I fear not only about Legolas but also do I fear about my brother. After we found out, that we are not on their track my heart grew heavy. We don't even know if they are recaptured."  
  
Silence lay in the air between them. Aragorn was the first who spoke. "We could go back but if they are on a save way and we search for nothing, it could be our life which would be lost then. I'm sure our father had sent someone for us. We should go further and send help our friends need and not someone who is barely able to defend himself." Elrohirs heart screamed to turn around and search his friend and brother but his mind knew that Aragorn was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Toledang ran into the great throne room. "What...?" He lost his speech at the sight before him. Gwann-Agar sat on the foot of the throne, holding his dead brothers hand. His cheeks covered with tears he never cried before.  
  
Slowly the dark haired elf raised his head and looked to Toledang, who staid frozen at the entrance. "Find them! Find them and kill them, slowly. Bring their dead bodies to me. Go! Now!" He sent one last stabbing look at Toledang before his head sunk down again.  
  
Toledang walked backwards into the corridor before he spun around and started to run.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan laid Legolas against a tree and went deeper into the forest, searching food. He went only so far that he could still see Legolas. The only things he found were berries. The berries were small and red. Elladan tasted one. The berry was sweet and without any poison. He gathered as much as he could find and walked back to where his friend lay.  
  
Legolas barely noticed when Elladan left him and when he came back. He could hear that Elladan said something but he couldn't sort out words. Something small and round was shoved in his mouth. He started weakly to chew on it. Its sweet taste covered his tongue. Legolas tried to swallow it but he coughed violent when his dry and sore throat resisted against it. Elladan laid a calming hand on his back, speaking soft words.  
  
Elladan could barely hide his worry. If Legolas couldn't swallow something small like that, it wouldn't take long until he couldn't drink because of his sore throat and that would be his death. Elladan ate a few berries and wrapped the rest in a piece of cloth, ripped out of his trousers. May be he couldn't eat now but later and then he would need every berry he could find.  
  
Elladan didn't waste time and ran with Legolas on his arms further, despite his weakness. He had still hope and that was enough to carry on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Please r+r 


	16. Chapter 16

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Goddess of Dead: Nope, definitely not...  
  
Erin: If that is what you repeat I will not complain... hehehe  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood: Thanks!  
  
Pure Luck: Thanks!  
  
Tenshiamanda: I hope that too...  
  
Vana Everyoung: Just like I said before, great review! Read and enjoy more from it.  
  
Imbefaniel: Yep, a little bit more of it  
  
Jo March: Read and find out ;)  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: I think you are right.  
  
Emerald Queen: You say that like I've already killed them... nothing happened by now wait and see if anything happens... hehehe  
  
Goma-Ryu: thanks for waiting and sorry that it took so long.  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Not yet!!!  
  
Wilwarin: Thanks.  
  
Kaddy: Danke für deine review, ich denke ich werde es dir noch mehr als einmal erzählen, vor allem wenn du mal noch mehr Kapitel gelesen hasch. Tschüssi  
  
X Moonchik: Thanks!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Part 16  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Toledang ran upstairs, almost stumbling at his pace. Caeleb-mân (ill mind) was sitting on the ground, kneeling over one of the orcs. The dark haired elf had a dagger in his hand, using it to slit the orcs throat ever and ever again. Toledang suppressed a shudder. He didn't like this elf much. He thought that Caeleb-mân was terrific since Gwann-Agar had twisted his mind long ago.  
  
Caeleb-mân knew that someone approached but he didn't look up. He drove the sharp dagger again and again trough the throat from the orc, watching fascinated how the blood poured out. "We have to hunt the elves. It was an order from Gwann and I think if we don't obey our throat will be slit next." The elf on the ground didn't even look up. Toledang lowered himself beside him on the ground. "He has ordered us to kill them. When we have found them, you can slit their throat. You will receive red blood not black. And it will be all yours." Caeleb-mân sent an almost insane look to the other elf, before he smirked and nodded.  
  
Toledang was glad he could go further. The insanity from that elf seemed to grow with every passing day. Sometimes he wondered what Gwann-Agar had done to him.  
  
He drew nearer to the chambers of his two friends. He could hear the sounds of weapons, crashing against each other. Toledang entered the chamber of Sigilaeg (sharp dagger). He and Gwanudûr (dark death) were fighting with long, black swords. They practised fighting in every free second. "Gwann has ordered us to hunt the elves. We have to go now and kill them. I would suggest that we are taking some orcs with us." "Why the hell did he let them escape if he wanted them dead?" Sigilaeg put his sword back in the black sheath at his hip, turning around to Toledang. His black hair was bound to a straight ponytail.  
  
"Gwann didn't let them go, they escaped." Toledang sighed heavy. "And Gwaith is dead." The shocked faces he received were all he needed, to know that their hunt would soon begin. "Take only the weapons you need. We have to run fast they are more than a day ahead of us and I don't know if they'd ran."  
  
* * *  
  
"I need a break!" Aragorn didn't have the skills of elves and his body showed him this without mercy. On the contrary to Elrohir could Aragorn not go miles without getting exhausted. They halted, sitting down on the cold earth. "We have to hurry, if we want to help them in any way." - "I know that too but I can't go further without a break." Aragorn flinched in pain when he moved his leg. His head ached but he noticed it the first time. "May be you should go further without me. You could run all the way in half the time you need with me." Elrohir sent a confused look to the human. His expression changed into anger. "I will not loose you too. If you wouldn't be here with me, my heart would get so heavy that I could not make a move anymore."  
  
Elrohir stood up, walking back and forth, never leaving Aragorn with his eyes. "I don't even know if Elladan is still alive, let alone Legolas. Have you seen his injuries?" Aragorn stood up, even if it sent a jolt of pain through his leg. "Yes I have. May be you don't know it, but I was in there with him and I swear by the Valar that I never want to see something like that befall one of my friends ever again... yes I've seen him." Images from Legolas floated through his mind. How he lay motionless on the ground. More images came in his mind and suddenly his knees were weak. He only heard the beating of his heart along with the aching pain in his head.  
  
Elrohir regretted his words, he never thought about what happened with them in there. He was ripped out of his thoughts, when Aragorn fell to the ground. Before his human brother could hit the ground, Elrohir was there to catch him. Without a word Elrohir put Aragorn in an embrace.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I worry about the other two." Aragorn fought against the sudden blackness that rose before his eyes. The pain in his head seemed to grow; the world went dull and blurred.  
  
* * *  
  
The forest lightened and the end was near. Elladan ran half sleeping along the uneven ground. He passed the last trees and came on a wide plain. He halted for a short moment, taking a deep breath and enjoying the sight of the Misty Mountains on the horizon. The enemy seemed suddenly far behind and the clear river of Anduin almost near to touch it. The sun shone bright over their heads, standing high up in the sky.  
  
Elladan didn't waste time and run further, his speed only slightly slower than before. Legolas didn't seem to notice anything in his fever delirium. His eyes half open and sweat rolled down his temple. The shivers ebbed slightly but they were still there and remembered Elladan on how ill his friend were.  
  
* * *  
  
The four elves headed at first out of Dol Guldur, searching footprints. "I think I've found something here. It could be the heavy print of a human." Sigilaeg pointed at the ground. "An elf were with him and they are gone in the north." Toledang joined him, looking over his shoulder. "But they are only two." - "And here is the other one." They turned around to Gwanudûr who pointed on the ground on the left from the gate. "Only one?" - "Yes, he headed northwest, but his footprint is heavy and I think that he carried the fourth." Sigilaeg went to the other two. "I think we should split up. Two went north and two went northwest. Their tracks are clear and deep, they are probable injured and exhausted." Toledang took the word. "We will take orcs with us but no one will tell them, that we have to kill the prisoners, because if we do, they will be dead before anyone of us has reached them. I'm sure we all want to do this ourselves." The other two elves laughed. "By the way, where is Caeleb?" The other two shrugged their shoulders. Sigilaeg headed into the corridor.  
  
After a short moment he came out, dragging the crazy elf with him. "Now we have to split up." Toledang looked at Caeleb-mân. "You will go with Gwanudûr northwest. And you Sigilaeg will go with me in the north."  
  
A short time later they were on their way. Each group accompanied from a dozen of orcs.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that it took so long but I had no time to write further yesterday.  
  
Please r+r 


	17. Chapter 17

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Imbefaniel: Thanks! I've corrected it after your review, I would be glad if you could say it, if there are still faults like that.  
  
Tenshiamanda: That would be too easy...  
  
Emerald Queen: I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I don't want let you wait that long. But thanks!!! I would take their cookies away, so that they stop complaining and help you; at least they are YOUR muses.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Yep, now all are split up... where that might end??? I don't know...  
  
X Moonchik: Thanks! That's why he is in it he is unpredictable.  
  
Goddess of Death: Read and find out...  
  
Legolas4ME: Thanks!!!!!! Here's the next...  
  
Jo March: Thanks!!! I'm trying hard not to do any faults.  
  
Pure Luck: I think this time it was faster.  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Yes I know that and it makes me happy.  
  
Erin: right! Here it is. You don't have to wait any longer.  
  
Lothur: I have my reasons to send this crazy elf after him but it has a logical reason. Because Legolas can't walk the crazy elf is send after him. Toledang knew that he can't walk and thought that Gwanudûr would be enough to kill them. Aragorn and Elrohir are both able to move so they needed two strong elves (Toledang and Sigilaeg) to kill them. It has all a reason. When have you time??? I don't know how this should function but may be you are a nice couple... *lol*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Part 17  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn came slowly back to his senses. He didn't know what happened. A strong pair of arms held him tight. Aragorn opened his eyes, bringing the spinning world to a halt. His head ached; he drew a hand up to massage his temple. Elrohir threw a worried look at his human brother. "I think you have a concussion, has something hard hit your head?" Aragorn tried to think straight but the pain hindered him from it. "I can't remember. May be."  
  
Aragorn tried to sit up from his position across Elrohirs lap. His elven brother supported him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something like that but... I'm just worried." The slight pause didn't please Aragorn; he knew that there was more. "You can tell me everything that bother you my brother and I feel, that there is more. I'm worried too, but you've barely slept since our escape."  
  
Elrohir stood up. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable. "It's nothing." - "Don't lie to me, I know there is more." Elrohir sighed heavy. He turned around, with his back to his human brother. "Every time I close my eyes I... I hear his voice again. It is such a cruel and horrible feeling, like I would really stand before the Palantir again, feeling the pain, seeing him..." Elrohir shuddered.  
  
Aragorn stood up, ignoring the pain in his body, and walked in front of the elf. He looked him straight into the eyes. "You can't let this eat up yourself. Talk about it, talk to me. I don't know how it feels and I swear, I don't want to experience such a thing but I know if you don't talk about it, it will eat you up." Elrohir lowered his head, breaking the eye contact. "Normally I've spoken with Elladan." Sadness was clearly audible in his voice. It was more than Aragorn could bear to see the elf near tears. He took Elrohir in a tight embrace, stroking the long dark brown hair.  
  
Elrohir took the comfort that was offered to him, trying to forget his nightmares and worries for a short moment and share the pleasant feeling of this closeness. "They will be ok, I'm sure... I'm sure." If Aragorn only by himself believed his words, his heart would be lighter. "I hope you are right, I still have this feeling." It was only a whisper, just for Aragorns ears to hear. Elrohir took a deep breath to collect him and parted the embrace, instantly missing the heat and comfort. "I think we should go further." Elrohir said with a shaky voice. Aragorn only nodded. They started to walk but only slowly.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan knew that they were near to the river but his legs didn't obey him. With a heavy thud he landed hard on his knees. His heartbeat was faster than ever from the lack of sleep and food and the adrenalin that was instantly pumped through his body. Elladan just knelt there, Legolas lying half in his arms, half over his lap.  
  
Elladan couldn't go further. He sank with his back to the ground, feeling the cool grass on his bare skin. He fought against the sleep that overcame him. His mind screamed at him to go further but his body didn't react.  
  
* * *  
  
Toledang was satisfied with the pace they were in. He was sure that they were faster than their preys. Sigilaeg held his long sword in his hand. They got used to the running pace long ago, moving like orcs over the land, only much more lighter and elegant.  
  
"They camped here, not long ago." Sigilaeg halted. Toledang brought the orcs to a stop and walked over to his friend. "You're right. They could only have a slight lead." Sigilaeg grinned and took up the pace they had earlier, running just a bit faster. They would be soon there. The only thing the two elves had to do was hinder the orcs from slaughtering their victims, before they could by themselves do that.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas knew that something was wrong when he woke and lay on the ground. Through the sickness in his body and mind he tried to figure out what happened. He could feel Elladan underneath him. "Elladan?" It wasn't more than a hoarse whisper. When Legolas didn't get an answer, panic welled up. He tried to turn around to look at the elf under him but the pain in his body didn't allow him such a movement. His shoulders pained him still greatly but he could move them and that was enough. Legolas stretched his left arm as far as possible, so that he reached Elladans face with his hand. He felt after the pulse on the other elfs throat. Relief washed through him when he finally found a weak but steady pulse.  
  
Elladan woke with a start when he felt a cold hand at his throat. Suddenly wide-awake he grabbed the hand and tore it upwards away from his skin. With the hiss of pain from Legolas, his mind was clear. Elladan sat up, ignoring his pulsating head. It was the first time long ago that Legolas was full awake, to speak with him. "I'm sorry, I thought it was... it's not important. How do you feel?" Elladan took Legolas hand in his, stroking with the other hand softly over the blond elves feverish forehead and the long hair. "Weak..." Legolas tried to figure out what the great distress in his friend's eyes caused but he has no strength left to speak. "We will soon reach the River." Legolas tried to sit up. He needed help from Elladan. When he finally sat upright, he leaned forward and threw up. Elladans worry grew. The infection from earlier didn't cause such a thing. It had to be a new one. Legolas panted hard, he retched several times but nothing more was left in his empty stomach. Elladan held him slightly bent forward and caressed his back to calm him. Legolas coughed one last time; blood landed in the grass and flew down his chin. Elladan didn't waste time, taking him in his arms and ran further. Now he knew that it was much more badly than he had hoped.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwanudûr ran past the place where Elladan found the berries, he speed up their pace, knowing that the two elves couldn't be far. He would reach them at the latest on the plain. Gwanudûr had no bow but he had his short knives and could them throw them easily over a short distance.  
  
Caeleb-mân was busy cutting short but deep gashes in his own flesh. Sometimes he stumbled over a stone or a root but that didn't matter to him. The only thing he found interesting was the movement of blood.  
  
Gwanudûr had to grin when a thought crossed his mind. Caeleb-mân was his old tormentor in many ways similar. The most noticeable thing of all was the liking of blood. They were near the edge of the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel still followed the track. He was one day hard riding from Dol Guldur away. Something told him that it was good that he was here but he couldn't explain the feeling, it was just there. He rode without any pause and slept on the back of his horse.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun sank down and dove Mirkwood in a black darkness. Aragorn and Elrohir made a rest. They didn't want to waste time but on the other side their strength was spent and they could only go slow if they would continue now.  
  
"I'm starving." They hadn't eaten since their capture and both were hungry. "If we only would have our packs, I and Legolas had enough food to travel through Mirkwood and back." Aragorn sighed and leaned against a trunk. "I wish they were here." A long silence stood between them. Neither wants to break through the quietness.  
  
Finally after what seemed to be hours Aragorn took the word. His heart was heavy with what he wanted to tell but he knew that he could tell Elrohir all, he could trust him with his life. "I heard your screams and I only wanted to stop them. I couldn't do anything and it drove me insane. I could only lie there and listen." Elrohir looked up at the sudden change of the topic and tried to find Aragorns eyes but he couldn't see them in the blackness.  
  
Aragorn knew that he had Elrohirs attention and continued. "Later I must have passed the room where Legolas were in and I heard him screaming too. My whole world seemed to end in there, in this dark, cruel place." - "Not only yours." Now it was Aragorn who tried to look at Elrohir. There was so much pain in the elfs voice. Elrohirs mind wanted to ask questions but his heart didn't want to hear the answers. Elrohir didn't need to ask because Aragorn spoke further and gave away more than Elrohir wanted to hear.  
  
"I tried to find a way out but they caught me. Gwann-Agar and Dînnaeg dragged me into a room. It was... it was horrible. Legolas just lay there, motionless in his own blood. These images are still hunting me. Then..." Aragorn tried to fight against the pictures that came in his mind. The lack of food and sleep sent him through an emotional distress. When he continued his voice cracked several times. "Gwann-Agar was shortly before raping Legolas. I could stop him but it seemed to be hopeless. I thought I had lost him." Elrohir stood up and sat down beside Aragorn, taking him in his arms. "Sleep. I will be there, if something is hunting your dreams." Aragorn laid his head on Elrohirs shoulder. Tiredness overcame him and finally he fell asleep, listening the even breath of the elf.  
  
Elrohir remembered the time when such a situation like that was common. When Aragorn was young, just a small boy, he shared often a bed with him or Elladan because of nightmares or shadows that scared the human. It was a good feeling to hold Aragorn again; it reminds Elrohir on how close they were. He encircled his arms around the human tighter but didn't want to sleep. Elrohir laid his chin on Aragorns head and looked out in the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan knew that they were near the River now, even if he could barely see anything. The moon and the stars were covered with thick clouds and only a faint light shone through. His elven ears picked up the slight noise of the water. Legolas was shivering again, without the sun his body cooled down to the limit. The only heat that warmed him was the hot skin from Elladan that was tightly pressed against his.  
  
Elladan heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around but couldn't see anyone. It calmed him down a little bit, because if he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him either. Elladan ran faster than before. He knew that there were elves among the orcs, even if he couldn't hear them.  
  
Elladan panicked. His pursuer was faster than he. Exhaustion forbad him to run in his normal pace. The River was near and the hope growing. He used his last strength and speeded up his pace.  
  
His whole hope crushed down, when he felt a stabbing pain in his right leg, sending him to the ground. Elladan tried not to land on Legolas but on his elbows. He got to his knees and tried to stand up but a second pain floated through his body when something sharp hit his back near his shoulder. Elladan nearly lost the grip on Legolas but the adrenalin let him stand up again. He wasn't ready to give up that near before the end. Elladan heard voices. He knew that he had no chance to escape them with an injured leg and his limping gait.  
  
Elladan reached the bank of the Anduin. He laid Legolas on the ground. Elladan turned around, pulling the short knife out of his leg that was thrown from one of his enemies. He could see them now, running straight in his direction. Two elves and some orcs, Elladan couldn't make out their number.  
  
They slowed their pace when they saw Elladan standing. Finally Gwanudûr came to a halt. Their victim stood there, protective in front of his friend on the ground, armed with one of Gwanudûrs short knifes.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I know it's a cliffy but at least it is longer.  
  
Please r+r 


	18. Chapter 18

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Amberfire: Thanks! Read and find out if I kill them *grins evil*  
  
Imbefaniel: Thanks! That's not fun I had just today a nightmare and it wasn't fun but on the other hand these aren't mine nightmares so it is fun...  
  
Pure Luck: I hope that too but you can never know what happens next...  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: *gives you a cup of cola* Read and enjoy, I hope you still have popcorn.  
  
Sam: I think elves couldn't get sick in the same way like humans but I think they could have infections from bad wounds because they also are affected by poison. I could be wrong but it's all possible. Thanks!!!  
  
Cowgirl: I feel good!!! And you? Thanks!!! I can't stop doing that, I know.  
  
Tenshiamanda: I love them... but only if I write them  
  
Vana Everyoung: By Eru, I love your reviews. I would say one of the sadistic ones I know but me too, so it's absolutely no problem for me... hehehe. I love your muse number 3 and her lovely ideas...  
  
Shea: Thanks!!! *bows before you because of all the compliments*  
  
Goma-Ryu: Not safe at all.  
  
Goddess of death: Crap? I think that is the best description for their situation...  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks!  
  
Emerald Queen: Teeny bit??? I love cliffies, like I said earlier. Thanks! One thing can I say, they will definitely not be recaptured...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Part 18  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Elrohir dozed off into sleep. He was too tired to notice what happened around him. When he woke up again he thought he was in a nightmare. Two elves and a lot of orcs stood around them in a semicircle. Elrohirs heartbeat was fast at the sudden change of event. Adrenalin circled through his body. Elrohir shook Aragorn, to wake him up.  
  
Aragorn didn't know why his brother was waking him but it seemed to be urgent. He opened his eyes. It was still dark but the black forms around them were clearly recognizable. He sat upright, going into a defensive position.  
  
Toledang was full of excitement. "You' re a sweet couple, but a dead one." The two elves walked in front of their victims. Sigilaeg slowly drew his black sword out of its sheath. A ringing sound filled the air. Toledang drew one of his daggers. "Which of the two do you want to kill?" Sigilaeg pointed with his sword at Elrohir. "I think I want to kill him." - "Okay then I have the human. I don't think Gwann has said something about killing them fast. We only have to bring their dead bodies back to him." They grinned at each other before they looked back at Aragorn and Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir fought against his fear. He knew that they were in a deadly trap. They had neither any weapon nor were they in the shape to fight. Elrohir stood up, facing his enemies. He helped Aragorn to his feet. If they had to die then they wanted to die proud.  
  
Toledang pressed the sharp blade of his dagger on Aragorns throat, forcing the human to go backwards until he was pressed against the tree. Elrohir wanted to help his human brother but the point of Sigilaegs sword stopped him. "He doesn't matter now. I would fear for your own life if I were you." Sigilaeg gave Elrohir a kick in his midsection, bringing him to the ground. Before Elrohir could stand up again, the other elf placed a foot over his throat, strangling him slightly. "I could chop your head off or better, I could start with your limbs and at the end cut your head off." Elrohir closed his eyes, he didn't want to show his fear and he knew that his eyes would betray him.  
  
Suddenly a scream was ripped from his throat when a pain exploded in his stomach. Elrohir opened his eyes and looked down. Sigilaeg shoved a long dagger through his stomach in the ground. It seemed an eternity until only the handle was looking out. Elrohir panted hard. His breath came in short trembling gasps. With every breath he took the blade cut in his flesh. Elrohir thought he would black out from hyperventilating.  
  
The heavy boot left his throat but the pain that came from his stomach was enough to prevent Elrohir from moving.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwanudûr walked slowly towards Elladan, his sword drawn and followed from Caeleb-mân. "Stay away!" Elladan knew that he had no chance to win against them but he wouldn't give up without a fight. The dark haired elf had to laugh. "Throw your weapon aside and give up! You have no chance to win. Your brother and your human friend should be dead by now and you will soon follow them." Gwanudûr smirked. His words had exactly the reaction he wanted on the elf.  
  
Elladan didn't want to believe his enemy but something inside him felt that his brother was really in danger. Suddenly Gwanudûr lashed with his sword out at Elladan. The other elf tried to block the deadly blade with the short knife. The black sword scraped along the short blade, cutting off the handle and embedded itself deep into the right hand of Elladan. The brown haired elf cried out when the sword cut through his bones and flesh.  
  
Gwanudûr pulled his sword out of the hand and landed his second stroke across Elladans bare chest. Blood floated out of the deep cut. Caeleb-mân tried to sneak past Elladan but despite his pain the other elf kicked out, hitting the dark elf across his face. Elladan had no time to turn back to Gwanudûr because the other elf knocked him the handle of the sword over the head.  
  
Elladan didn't know when he fell to the ground but there he woke up. He lay a few meters from his old position away. Caeleb-mân knelt beside Legolas, dandling a dagger over his friend's throat. Elladan sat up, supporting his weight on his left arm to stand up. A sharp blade was pressed against his throat from behind. "Now your life will end, say goodbye." Elladan stood frozen, not knowing what he should do. Should he scream or cry, he didn't know. The blade cut in his throat just deep enough to let drops of blood coming out. Elladan closed his eyes, swallowing down the big lump. The blade increased its force but it was still tormenting slow.  
  
Something fast whistled past Elladans head behind him. Gwanudûr fell with an arrow in the middle of his head to the ground. Elladan couldn't react fast enough and the blade cut deep into his flesh on the side of his throat slitting open the artery. Elladan sunk to the ground. The life floated out of him with every heartbeat. He didn't notice what was going on around him. Elladans world went black and he sacked on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Toledang beat ever and ever again onto Aragorn, breaking ribs under the force. Aragorn tried to curl himself away but the elf grabbed one of his arms by the wrist and rammed his dagger through his upper arm in the tree. Aragorn yelled out, the pain made him weaker than he already was. Toledang used the other dagger to free Aragorns chest from clothes. He cut along the skin from the human. Aragorn couldn't see what the elf did but no matter what it was it seemed to be really bad.  
  
All thoughts were stopped when a ripping sound filled the air, followed by a long and painful scream. Toledang stepped back. He rose the piece of skin he had just ripped out of Aragorns stomach, still dripping from blood. Toledang held it before the human's eyes, turning it a few times with his fingertips before he threw it in the grass. "It was just the beginning. It is a rather painful way to die but on the other side there are more painful ways, so be glad that I have chosen this one." Toledang laughed, before he made the next cut.  
  
Beside them in the grass lay Elrohir. The dagger stuck still through his stomach in the earth. Sigilaeg knelt beside him, slightly bending over him. He held a short knife in his hand. Its point was as thin and long as a needle. Elrohir was too weak to open his eyes, so he didn't see that Sigilaeg placed the needle over his throat and he didn't see the evil grin spread across the elfs face. "The advantage of elves is, that their healing abilities are fast. Even if they have a little wound on their windpipe they will survive it but it is still an unpleasant feeling." Elrohir opened his eyes when a dark premonition came in his mind.  
  
Sigilaeg stabbed the needle into his throat and in his windpipe. Elrohir fought back the panic; he had never felt something like that. He thought he couldn't breathe but it was still possible. He drew breath after breath through his pierced pipe. Sigilaeg pulled the needle completely out. Elrohir quickened his breathing, he could feel, that not all flew the right way in and the right way out. Cold fear gripped his mind.  
  
Suddenly Sigilaegs mouth was over the wound. When Elrohir breathed in, the other elf inhaled deeply, stealing Elrohirs air almost completely away. Elrohir never experienced such a thing in his life. It was another thing to die in a battle but to die like that was something he had never imagined. Black spots danced before his eyes because of the lack of air. Sigilaeg drew away but he didn't do anything over the wound, knowing from his own experiences that it would heal before he could choke on it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
This time it's no cliffy... even if the whole chapter is a cliffy this time.  
  
Please r+r 


	19. Chapter 19

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Lady Elessar: Oh yeh, sooo much hotter!!! I think that is one of the reasons we all like torture...  
  
Jo March: They are just my faves, beside that they have nothing done. Hehehe Thanks, I like being cruel. I use unfinished stories too, to drift off into sleep. My mind throws them out but I have no idea where they are coming from. Sometimes I am surprised what is coming out but it seems to be good.  
  
:-): Thanks!!!  
  
Luthien Tinuviel: Read and find out if it is Glorfindel, I don't say it. That is great, I love all addicted reviewers, and I love you all. It's just flowing out of my mind.  
  
Alisha: Thanks! I'm trying to keep up the pace.  
  
Cowgirl: I have no idea how much it will be, sorry. If you want to me to spoil something like that to you, write me an email because there are (I hope) many out there who read my story and don't want to know such a thing before it isn't mentioned in the story.  
  
Enigma Jade: Thanks!!!  
  
Goddess of Death: Thanks! Sometimes I'm exactly impressed like you what is spinning through my mind. Nope, they can have a break in the end. (I'm cruel I know)  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: You should by new popcorn because the story isn't finished yet... hehehe  
  
Xy: Hei, freut mich, dass du mal wieder deinen Unterricht opfersch. Nö. Wollt ich dir eh mal vorschlage, da du wahrscheinlich schneller bisch wie Kaddy könnt sies dir am Mittwoch mal mitbringe, schonsch dauerts wirklich noch achtzehn Wochen bis du fertig bisch.  
  
X Moonchik: Yes there is someone to help them but I don't say whom...  
  
Vana Everyoung: I know that feeling... I hope you wake soon enough, to read my next chapter, it might be interesting...  
  
Tenshiamanda: Here to your question...  
  
Pure Luck: Thanks for loving it.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Pain is the most filling part in that story...  
  
Erin: I don't know how much more chapters it will have but I'm trying to write a lot more.  
  
Luthien Tinuviel: Thanks for writing twice. Hey I can't do a thing about it. I write and write and suddenly it's a cliffy. Then I read through the chapter again and suddenly I notice that the whole story is a cliffy. But thanks!  
  
Black Mirror aka Little Wing: I love it too. That is good... if you get hypnotised it's exactly what I wanted hehehe  
  
Kawaiishinichan: Thanks! Here it goes...  
  
Marshmallows: Your name is just great. *hides behind Gwann* I will send my bad elves here on you... I know it is... that's why I wrote it  
  
Amberfire: Thanks! Bad... really bad...  
  
Artemisa: Thank you, such a thing I like to hear.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Part 19  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas pressed his eyes together, he was aware of the fact, that his life would be sooner over than he wanted it to be. No sting fell, he was still alive. Something was happening around him, he could hear voices, unfamiliar but still in a beloved tongue. Someone heavy stumbled over him but Legolas didn't notice. He knew what all that meant and it would be soon over. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Where was Elladan, he hadn't seen him. Legolas opened his eyes searching through the darkness. Four blond haired elves were fighting against the orcs.  
  
Legolas spotted Elladan lying motionless on the ground. Blood covered his front, spilling out of his neck. "No." Legolas still couldn't walk and started to creep forward. He dug his fingers in the ground and pulled his body with little help of his aching knees further.  
  
Legolas forgot the small battle around him, only seeing his dead looking friend. It seemed to be an hour until he was beside Elladan. The world seemed to get slower, Legolas took one of Elladans hands in his. The cries around him were suddenly not audible. Only the fast beating of his heart and the small sobs escaping his mouth reached his ears. Legolas had not the strength anymore to hold his feelings back, he bent over Elladan and cried, buried his face in the curve of Elladans neck. A loud thunder filled the air and rain started to fall.  
  
Legolas just lay there, naked and crying. He drove a hand over Elladans chest. There it was, a faint heartbeat. Legolas head shot up, ignoring the sharp pain such a movement caused. Tears of joy followed tears of pain. There was still hope for his friend.  
  
Legolas didn't even notice when the battle was over. He twitched when he felled a hand on his shoulder, shortly followed by a long cloak that was wrapped around him. Legolas let himself drift into darkness. He knew that they were save and he didn't need his strength to stay awake, he needed it now to stay alive. "Mae govannen mellon nin. It seems we are arrived just in time." Legolas knew that voice very well but his mind betrayed him and he was unconscious before the fitting name came into his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Another cry filled the air. It was louder than the first. Aragorn thought he would black out from the amount of pain. Toledang threw the stripe of skin near to the first. Aragorns stomach burned with pain and the sudden rain did nothing good. The elf squeezed the open wound, causing the human to hiss in great pain. "Have you ever seen how someone is eaten by orcs?" Aragorn didn't want to hear it and didn't want to know it. Toledang had neither nor in his mind. "I think you have never felt it." It was a simple statement. "Else you would be dead." Aragorn tore his eyes open, staring at the elf. Fear laid itself over his heart like a cold hand. "I don't like raw flesh but I'm sure watching is just the same fun." Toledang snipped with his fingers. A grinning orc came into Aragorns view, showing his rotted teeth.  
  
Aragorn couldn't do anything. The orc gripped his free arm in his filthy hands and ripped the sleeve away. The creature sniffed at the upper arm, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Aragorn cried out but it was not over yet. The orc shut his mouth, biting a piece of flesh out. Aragorn screamed, hoping against hope that he would loose conscious. He didn't know how much more he could bear.  
  
The orc wiped away the humans blood that ran down his chin, starting to chew. Orcs loved flesh even if they prefer elven.  
  
* * *  
  
A long scream filled the air. Glorfindel recognised the voice. It was Aragorn. He changed the direction, riding as fast as he could.  
  
Glorfindel stopped his horse when he heard voices. There were orcs. It was one thing to risk his own life but to risk the life from his horse too was another. He landed quietly on the earth and sneaked behind one of the bushes to have a better look.  
  
There were two elves among the orcs. Glorfindel recognised one of them but he didn't knew that the elf were still alive. They had fought together at the feet of Amon Amarth (Mount Doom) in the battle where Sauron lost the ring. Glorfindel was shocked, the first time in his life; he was shocked through his bones. There he was torturing Elrohir. Blind rage gripped him and before he knew what he did, he ran into their camp.  
  
Glorfindel drew his two daggers and slashed around him into the heap of orcs. His enemy didn't know he was there and were more than a little surprised. The orcs were in excitement but they were no difficult task to do. Glorfindels long experience of fighting through battles helped him to kill them off like ants on the ground. But there were still the two elves.  
  
Both Toledang and Sigilaeg were armoured and ready to fight, standing side by side and waiting until the blond elf turned around.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
These cliffies... I think they will hunt you until the story is finished.  
  
Please r+r 


	20. Chapter 20

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Emerald Queen: sorry, but your review came to late so I couldn't answer in part 19. Thanks, but I think you've got all your answers in the last chapter.  
  
X Moonchik: I know that I not mentioned it... it seems as if you just found a cliffy...  
  
Dan: I know but I can't force my mind to come up with ideas so you just have to be patient and wait for the next short chapter... sorry.  
  
Shea: Thanks!!! I like when people say such things...  
  
Goma-Ryu: Here it goes...  
  
Goddess of death: Yes Aragorn will have a few more scars...  
  
Pearlrosess: Thanks! I hope the Email was enough to answer your question. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kawaiishinichan: Thanks! I think they are all poor in my hands...  
  
Imbefaniel: Oh yeah I think that too, hehehe  
  
Luthien Tinuviel: Thanks!!! But I fear you are right. I have noticed that for my self and I too don't like it, but everything has somewhere an end. But anyway this won't be my last story and it's not over yet and you never know what is coming next into my mind.  
  
Tenshiamanda: I love him too, even if I don't know him...  
  
Pure Luck: Thanks and I hope that too.  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: ...  
  
K.Staton: I'm trying  
  
Amberfire: I'm glad I have a few more addictive people out there  
  
Cowgirl: Thanks. That would be a good idea but sorry because of the nightmares... ;)  
  
Marshmallowz: Thanks!  
  
IcecreamCone23: Do you mean sick I like it or sick I hate it??? If you hate it then why do you read it???  
  
Jolly: It does not help me if you say that I have faults I know that I make faults but I don't see them. Would you like to be my beta reader for the chapter? I would be glad if you could do that.  
  
Kallie Ann Lima: Thanks and I will look over it when I have time.  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Cliffies aren't stupid... I love them...  
  
Ananya: Ok no problem. Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Part 20  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel turned around; full of adrenalin and his dagger ready to cut off the next head. He blocked the black sword from Sigilaeg and spun around to tear his dagger into the line of Toledangs. It was a quick fight, elf against elf.  
  
Sigilaeg knew how Glorfindel fought. Deep in his mind there were still faint memories from their life side by side as friends. "You know me don't you?" Sigilaeg was slightly irritated that the blond elf asked him such a question, fighting between the two dark elves for his life. Sigilaeg has learned how to make an advantage out of such a situation and started to play. "Yes I still know you my friend. How should I forget how we laughed and cried together through centuries?" Glorfindel had his two daggers in his hands, blocking the elves blows.  
  
Toledang started to walk behind him, still lashing out at him. Glorfindel had problems to fight in both direction but he knew if he let his guard down, he would die.  
  
"How is it possible that someone turns from such a fair being to the cruel creature you are now? How is it possible that you are hurting someone else just because of fun?" Glorfindel had to duck himself to avoid the sharp blade from the black sword. Glorfindel shot an idea in his mind. He tried to bring them nearer to him.  
  
Sigilaeg made a step forward when the other elf stepped back but he saw Glorfindels next step coming and before the tip of his black sword could slit Toledangs throat, he stopped it suddenly, bringing it down.  
  
Glorfindel cursed himself. When he came up again from his bent position the sword scraped along his chest. His plan didn't function, he wanted them to kill themselves but his former friend had seen it.  
  
"Think about it! I was captured in the battle at the mount doom. They didn't kill me. Two elves from the time where Morgoth ruled over Angband formed me into something evil. I have still memories about the time before but the elf you know is dead, he died in the long time I was their prisoner."  
  
Glorfindel was irritated. He tried not to let his speed slow down but he failed. He blocked Sigilaegs sword but was too slow to get with his other dagger in the line of Toledang. The sharp blade left a deep burning cut in his upper arm.  
  
Glorfindel flinched and his right hand shot up to the wound. Before the elf could land another blow, Glorfindel spun around and kicked against Toledangs hand. The dagger flew away.  
  
Toledang ignored the sharp pain in his hand, bending down to reach a short sword of an orc. Glorfindel turned around, away from him, to block Sigilaegs fast blows. The blond elf did not seem to pay attention to him.  
  
Sigilaeg tried to distract Glorfindel from Toledang and speeded up his movements. Glorfindel needed both daggers to block his enemy. Sigilaeg was too certain that he would win and fought careless. Glorfindel blocked the sword with his right and hit Sigilaeg with the handle of his dagger in his left, bringing the dark elf down.  
  
Glorfindel wanted to turn around when a sharp pain exploded in his stomach. His eyes searched the wound and to his shock there was a thin blade sticking out of his flesh, pierced through his body. Toledang ripped it out and Glorfindel fell to his knees, holding the burning wound with his right hand.  
  
Sigilaeg stood up. Blood floated down over his left temple. He was angry that his former friend had beaten him, angrier to himself but he wanted to let it on Glorfindel out. Sigilaeg picked up his sword aiming the long blade at the kneeling elfs throat. "Now you will die old friend."  
  
Glorfindel tried to move but the sharp point dig into his soft flesh of his neck. His mind was spinning from all the thoughts that were crossing it.  
  
Toledang grinned at his friend. They had not often the chance to kill an elf.  
  
Glorfindel knew that he had to do something. Not only because of his own life but also because of the life of his two friends. The sharp point left his throat when Sigilaeg waved his sword to the right; to have enough force to cut Glorfindels head off.  
  
Toledang had a fierce grip on the elf but when something hard hit his head, the grip was lost.  
  
Glorfindel felt that he was free. He let himself fell to the ground and the sword missed him. Through his pain and the sudden tiredness, Glorfindel rolled away and sprang to his feet.  
  
Toledang looked behind him wondering what could have hit his head. Aragorn stood there in a bent position and on shaky legs. He had pulled out the blade that had pinned him on the tree and had thrown it at Toledang. Aragorn wanted to kill the elf but only the handle had collided with his head. Toledang slowly took a few steps forward, the orc weapon lie certain in his hand.  
  
The world was blurred in Aragorns eyes and his mind was swimming through the thick puddle of pain. He looked down on the earth, breaking the contact to the elfs eyes. A weapon was what he needed. Toledang would see it but he didn't care. Bending down he grabbed weakly the handle of an orc blade. Toledang just stood there, doing nothing against it, it seemed as if he wanted Aragorn to have something to defend himself.  
  
Toledang waited until Aragorn stood nearly upright again and attacked him then.  
  
Glorfindel knew that they had no time. Elrohirs wound seemed to be serious and Glorfindel had seen that his friend had not much time left. He by himself had barely the strength left to win the fight he was in. Sigilaeg didn't miss a step and his Sword was a deadly weapon in his hands.  
  
There were other noises behind him but he had no time to look what happened.  
  
Aragorn leaned against the tree, blocking the strong blows of Toledang. Sweat of exhaustion rolled down his face. He knew that it would not take long until the deadly strike would fall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that it is so short and that it took me so long but I'm ill and it's difficult to write further.  
  
I hope it isn't too bad at all.  
  
Please r+r 


	21. Chapter 21

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Erin: On one side I wish ROTK would already come but on the other side I'm glad that it's a long time because when it comes it's too soon over.  
  
Ananya: I will write more about the history from the elves so there will be more about them and about him. Thanks!  
  
Goddess of Death: It will have an end unfortunately...  
  
Emerald Queen: Sorry... I must have overlooked it. But I can't answer your questions, it would spoil too much. The second question will be answered in this chapter anyway.  
  
Shea: Thanks that you worried about me... but now I'm healthy again  
  
Marshmallowz: Thanks! But I will never send the orcs on you... I need them in my story...  
  
Jo March: Thanks! I think he has to kick a lot of butts to come out there.  
  
MorotheWolfGod: Thanks! I feel pretty good now.  
  
Lothur: I will ever remember that. The first review is the best thing that could happen. I ran through the house like someone who is crazy. I love reviews so please don't stop writing.  
  
Luthien Tinuviel: I'm sure that I will write a second story but I don't know if I will write it shortly after this one. But many thanks to you!!!!  
  
Imbefaniel: I'm well again.  
  
Celesta Hellewise Harman: Thaaaaaaanks! I'm glad there are more people who are up till it's nearly morning again...  
  
Pure Luck: Don't scream your head of; you need it to write reviews...  
  
Cowgirl: Thanks. Yes I have read stories from Cassia. Really good. I feel very good now thanks.  
  
JUDY GREENLEAF: Thaaanks!!!  
  
Marshmallowz: ;) That could be possible...  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: *reaches you cola to swallow the amount of Popcorn*  
  
IceCreamCone23: Thanks! Then sick is good...  
  
Roz: I'm trying to be fast but in the last time it was really difficult to write. Sorry.  
  
Tenshiamanda: Because of my story??? How can I ever make that good again???  
  
Amberfire: Nope, you cannot but anyway after a day or two writing it would only came shit out of my mind... it's better if I write only one chapter on two days or something like that. I will try to take up my old pace, now that I'm well again.  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood: I'm well again.  
  
Kallie: Do you mean timeline or the place? It's in Mirkwood and after the flight from Gollum and the council of Elrond.  
  
Zecorda: But reading it is a really good feeling, I know what you mean... ;)  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks for your review!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Part 21  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas didn't know where he was and what happened. His body was full of pain and too weak to respond. He could hear soft voices around him and slowly his memories came back. Before he could open his eyes to look what happened around him the blackness swallowed him and he drifted off again.  
  
Some time later Legolas woke up. It was one of the most hateful ways to wake up for him. A great pain exploded in his leg running through his whole body. A scream echoed through the room, coming out of his mouth. Legolas panicked when hands pressed him down to prevent him from moving.  
  
"Calm down Legolas you are safe now. We have to set your bone back into place but it was already grown together and we had to break it again." Legolas tried to relax but he clenched his jaw and pressed his eyes shut to bear the pain. A second pain shot through his body, sending him back into darkness.  
  
When Legolas woke the third time, he was surprised how little pain he had. He opened his eyes, blinking against the bright daylight that greeted him. He lay on a soft mattress. The room Legolas were in was white and had one big window. The small table was the only thing beside the bed that stood in the room. Legolas had to search through his mind until he found the fitting memories and suddenly he knew where he was, in Lothlorien, in the great realm of Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
He must have gotten healing herbs against the pain or he was longer out than he thought. Another thought shot Legolas in his mind. Where was Elladan? The state he was in suddenly forgotten, Legolas tried to sit up. His vision got blurred for a short moment but the thought at Elladan let him forget his own problems.  
  
Legolas lifted the blanket only to find himself naked. He searched the room after something to pull on but there was nothing beside his blanket. Legolas swung his feet over the edge and set them carefully on the ground, testing if he could walk. A sharp pain shot through his fresh broken leg and he cursed himself for forgetting it.  
  
After the pain was nearly gone he noticed that he had only slightly pain in the other leg. Legolas didn't think twice and stood up on the good leg. He nearly fell down on earth again were it not for the wall where he leaned against it. His heartbeat speeded up and he felt much more weaker than before. Legolas thought whether it was such a good idea to stand up but again the image of Elladan crossed his mind, how deadly he seemed to be. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Slowly he started to limp in the direction of the door, ignoring the painful pounding in his leg. It seemed to be hours until he reached it. Legolas opened it only to find himself in a long corridor. He remembered this corridor; he was in the palace.  
  
Legolas limped further but he couldn't see anyone. Soft voices filled the air. The corridor had many doors and Legolas fought against the urge to look into every room to search Elladan. He had to find someone to speak with. Legolas limped further, the weight of his body pressed against the wall.  
  
"What do you think are you doing?" Legolas would have turned around to face the upset voice but his body forbad it. A grin spread out across his face. "Mae govannen mellon nin, Haldir." Legolas had problems with speaking because of the lack of moisture in his mouth and throat. "You should lie down in your bed and rest, your wounds are serious." Legolas slowly and with some difficulties turned to face his friend. "I will not rest until I've seen that Elladan is alright." Haldir knew Legolas and he knew that it would be useless to complain about such a thing like this.  
  
"I will support you and show you the way." Legolas was mildly surprised that Haldir gave in so easily. Legolas accepted the help of his friend and shifted his weight so that he leaned half on the other elf, thankful that he could relieve his hurting leg.  
  
Haldir helped Legolas to limp to a room only a few meters away but it seemed hours until they reached it. Legolas couldn't get fast enough in. Despite Haldirs words, he needed to see that Elladan was alive else he wouldn't believe it.  
  
The room Elladan was in looked exactly like Legolas. On the white bed lay Elladan, pale and with his eyes closed. Haldir helped Legolas to sit on the bed. "He had lost a lot of blood and we feared that he might die before we reach Lorien but the Valar had other plans and it seemed to be unbelievable but he will be well again. His body has barely enough energy to hold him alive. It will need a few days until he will reach consciousness again."  
  
Legolas took Elladans hand in his, looking at his friend. "I thought he would die." Legolas closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were full of pain. A sudden sick feeling filled his body. "I think I will go back now." Haldir noticed the slight change in his voice but thought it came from the relief over his friend's health. He noticed fast that he was wrong with his supposition. Legolas reached a shaking hand out at Haldir.  
  
Haldir frowned at the sudden paleness of his friend but he grasped the hand and carefully hauled Legolas from the bed. Before Legolas stood he stumbled on the ground. He would have fallen down if Haldir hadn't caught him. "Stubborn elf." Was all Haldir could mutter under his breath when he took Legolas in his arms and carried him away, back to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Toledang was sure that he would win against the weak and injured human. He blocked the weak blows of Aragorn without problems but he didn't show it that it was easy for him. Toledang wanted to play with his opponent. The fight was slow.  
  
Aragorn knew that there was barely energy left to fight but the little that was still there he didn't use. He wanted to surprise the elf and he knew that Toledang underestimated him. Aragorn was long enough among elves so that he knew how fast and strong they could be. Toledang wanted to play with him and he knew it. Aragorn blocked another deadly aimed blow from Toledang. Aragorn had only time to defend himself but not to land a blow by himself.  
  
Toledang let his weapon scrape along the injured shoulder of the human who flinched at the contact. The elf made sure that he was the one who is superior.  
  
Sigilaeg fought a similar fight a few meters away. Glorfindel could hold himself barely on his feet. The only difference was that Sigilaeg wanted to kill the other elf and he aimed one deadly strike after the other. Glorfindels world consisted only of fighting. He forgot all other things around him. He had to survive to rescue his friends. Glorfindel didn't even know if Elrohir was still alive. Another blow aimed at his heart. Sweat made his hand slippery and he almost lost his dagger.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Please r+r 


	22. Chapter 22

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Erin: I'm sure that there will be another story. These elves... I don't know...  
  
Judy Greenleaf: Thanks! The last time I saw Gwann he packed his things and made holidays in the ruins of Angband...  
  
Kallie: Thanks!!! She doesn't like him??? How can someone not like him?  
  
Marshmallowz: I cannot do this every chapter... even if I could there are a lot more things I would want to write beside that.  
  
Shea: Then I'm not the only insane person here...  
  
Cowgirl: Right! I hope I can add a lot more but against my hope I fear that it won't be half of the number I wish it would be. They will never be able to run away from me... hehehe  
  
Luthien Tinuviel: This chapter is full of him, so read and enjoy...  
  
RMD: *Screams back* not knowing why  
  
Xy: Hi ich hoffe du liesch noch ganz viele Kapitel in den Ferien und schreibsch mir dann auch noch gaaaaanz viele reviews. Hdagdl  
  
Anime Cat: Thanks!  
  
Tenshiamanda: I don't say anything... *grins* I think that too, it gives them more character.  
  
Pure Luck: Be careful that your arms didn't fall off when you hold them out like that...  
  
Jo March: I would like that too but I couldn't write faster in the last time. Sorry.  
  
Emerald Queen: Now it is... If you kill me who is going to write the story??? *takes cookie and gives you a big hug*  
  
X Moonchik: Thanks! I've missed your review in the last chapter. *sinks crying on the floor*  
  
Shauna: Thanks! And I'm glad you are helping me with my faults.  
  
Goma-Ryu: Here it is...  
  
Black Mirror aka Little Wing: No more Leggy torture in THIS story... but it's nothing said about my next...  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood: You know the cliffies...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Part 22  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn never fought such a fight in his life. The end seemed to be near; only the will of his enemy let him alive. He needed a plan but it was difficult to think, fight and stay conscious at the same time without neglecting one of them.  
  
Toledang wanted to make this fight interesting. It got to fast to boring. Several times he had scraped the human with his dagger but he wanted to finish it. Toledang aimed his weapon at the human's head. Aragorn blocked it but that was exactly what the elf wanted. Toledang grabbed Aragorns right hand and pressed it over his head against the tree. Slowly as if the world stopped, Toledang slowly brought his dagger in position just under the humans chin, giving it a slight pressure.  
  
Aragorn had to think fast. He wouldn't have thought that the elf stopped their fight that fast. His right arm throbbed painfully but he had still the dagger in his hand. When he felt the sharp blade of his enemy against his exposed throat, he turned his dagger in his hand and rammed the blade into the flesh of the elf. The surprised outcry of Toledang was enough to tell Aragorn that his chance would be now or never.  
  
Aragorn tore his left arm up as fast as possible and hit the elf in the face. Toledang stumbled back, the sudden change of event brought him out of concentration. Aragorn grabbed the elfs head and smashed it in the tree. Toledang dropped unconscious to the ground, shortly followed by Aragorn, who landed on all fours. Exhaustion and pain destroyed the last bit of strength he had.  
  
Aragorn looked up, searching Glorfindel. His vision was blurred but he could recognize the fighting forms before him. Glorfindel was on one knee, holding his side and blocking the fierce sword of the other elf over his head. Aragorn crept forward but his arm gave in and he fell to the ground, panting hard.  
  
Glorfindel tried to stand up but the force from Sigilaegs sword weighed him down. He went down on both knees, to have a better resistance. Sigilaeg pressed Glorfindels dagger further and further down until it was near the kneeling elfs face. The blond elfs hand started to shake when his muscles couldn't hold the pressure any longer.  
  
Sigilaeg knew that he was shortly before winning. The elf on the ground before him was weak and could barely hold him vertical. Increasing the pressure he made a step forward. That was a fault. A hot stabbing pain filled his left leg, running through his body. Sigilaeg shifted his weight on his other leg but it was already to late.  
  
Glorfindel grabbed one of the orc daggers on the ground behind him and in the right moment he stabbed it in the left leg of the standing elf. The pressure from the sword was gone and he could stand up. Glorfindel didn't think about what it costs to stand up. The sudden adrenalin that passed his veins was enough. Glorfindel kicked Sigilaegs leg away bringing him to the ground.  
  
He couldn't kill his old friend. Even if Glorfindel nearly died he couldn't forget the memories. Instead of killing Sigilaeg, he used the handle of his dagger to beat the dark elf unconscious.  
  
Glorfindel turned around and nearly stumbled over a headless orc. He threw the dagger away and walked in a limping gait to Aragorn. "Aragorn! You have to stand up. We have not much time left." Glorfindel pressed his right hand over the deep wound in his stomach and bent down to help Aragorn up. Slowly Aragorn grabbed the offered hand from Glorfindel and stood up. "Elrohir..." Was all Aragorn could say before his mind started spinning.  
  
Glorfindel leaned Aragorn against the tree and hoped that the human wouldn't sink to the ground again. Then he went at Elrohirs side, kneeling beside the deadly pale elf. Glorfindel searched a pulse on Elrohirs throat. It required a lot of time until Glorfindel felt the weak pulse under his fingertips. He breathed out the breath he had hold and looked over to the handle that was the only visible thing from the weapon that stuck through his friend.  
  
Glorfindel feared that if he pulled the weapon out his friend might die. He looked back over his shoulder, checking if the dark elves were still out. Then he made a decision and grabbed the handle of the sword. He took a sharp breath in and started to pull on the weapon. Glorfindel was surprised how long the sword was but finally he had pulled it out. Blood pooled out of the wound. Glorfindel pressed a hand over it but he knew that this wouldn't help anything. "Estel I need your help!" Uneven footsteps filled the air until, after what seemed to be an eternity, Aragorn came into his sight.  
  
"Help me, we have to carry him off." Glorfindel gave a loud whistle and a short time later Asfaloth came out of the dark and halted beside Glorfindel.  
  
Together with Aragorn he heaved Elrohir on the horse. Glorfindel helped Aragorn before Elrohir on the horse and hoped that neither would fall down. One last time he looked back, regretting that he hadn't killed the two elves but now it was to late, he had no time for such things. Glorfindel mounted his horse, suppressing a moan of pain. He took the bridle in his hands and gave his horse the signal to run off. Asfaloth was glad that it could leave the dark place.  
  
Glorfindel held Elrohir with one arm and steadied Aragorn with his other. Asfaloth would know the way back to Imladris without him. The horse ran faster, it could feel how serious the situation was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Next week I have holidays and I hope that I can write much more then.  
  
Please r+r 


	23. Chapter 23

Hatred and Revenge  
  
At first I want to apologize that it took me so long but I had a blockade in my head. I couldn't write further because I had absolutely no idea. Finally the muse came back to me and the chapter is finished.  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
LegolasLover2003: Thanks!  
  
Imbefaniel: I hope you are better now.  
  
Luthien Tinuviel: And there will be another...  
  
Marshmallowz: sorry that it took me so long...  
  
Elladan: Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
X Moonchik: I hope that too.  
  
Ice Demon: Gwann-Agar wanted to rape him.  
  
Shauna: I think the story will end soon. The bad thing is that you have to choose a title before you write the story and I have no idea why I have used this title...  
  
Earendilstar: Thanks for all that reviews... Sorry for your loss...  
  
Pure luck: There is much from Legolas in it this time...  
  
Imbefaniel: That's good to hear...  
  
Shea: ...  
  
Cowgirl: Is the snow still there or is spring slowly coming??? Here it is really nice. Today the sun was shining and it was really warm.  
  
Andmetwen: Thaaaaaaaaanks! That is what I like to hear.  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas: Where are you going???  
  
Celesta Hellewise Harman: Thanks for these compliments... I'm blushing already...  
  
Tenshiamanda: Thanks!  
  
Emerald Queen: This chapter is full of them.  
  
Judy Greenleaf: that's good... then it was right what he had done... I wasn't sure if he should kill them but then again if they are dead I can't use them for an other story... ;)  
  
Aragorn-is-the-coolest: Thanks! And sorry that it took so long...  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: Nooooo... don't believe that. I swear I will write it to the end.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Part 23  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The sun was standing high above the thick roof of leaves. Asfaloth still rode fast along the small paths without missing a step. Glorfindel hoped that they would be soon out of Mirkwood in that pace. He feared not only for Elrohir but for Aragorn too. Glorfindel knew that humans were strong but then again much less strong than elves. He didn't think of his own wound but the weakness crept slowly into his body.  
  
Glorfindels head shot up and he noticed that the sun was already vanished from the sky and darkness fell over the wood. Glorfindel dazed off again until a faint voice tore him out of his daydreams.  
  
It was Aragorn who shifted dangerously from side to side. Glorfindel tried to shook him out of his dreams before he would fall from the horse. Illness had taken over his friend and the elf knew how deadly this could end.  
  
"Noro lim Asfaloth!" Glorfindel was wide-awake with the turn of event and tried to reach the end of the forest until the next morning would come.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas woke up, again in the white chamber. He could only remember pieces of his visit by Elladan. He couldn't remember how he came back into this room and that worried him. The pain was barely noticeable because of the healing herbs. Legolas had no idea how long he was out but another worry came into his mind. What happened to Aragorn and Elrohir? Legolas had had nor the time to ask Elladan such a question neither the mind. He didn't even know if they could escape this dark place. A shudder ran through his body and he tried to forget the things that floated his mind.  
  
A faint knock ripped him out off his thoughts. Thankful for this distraction Legolas sat up. The elf didn't wait for an answer what told Legolas that he wasn't the first time in his room and that the knock was only that Legolas knew that he would come in.  
  
Legolas didn't know this elf but he had seen him before. His mind couldn't say him where. "Mae govannen! I'm glad to see you awake again. We feared that you would leave us but your spirit is strong." - "Were my wounds that serious?" The other elf closed the door and sat on a chair near the bed. "Yes they were serious but there was something else running through your body. Our healers had problems to find what illness claimed you. Finally after one day you started speaking in your dreams. We could hear a few names. They were elvish but dark names. Gwann-Agar, Gwaith and Dînnaeg; we searched in our library but we found nothing."  
  
The elf made a pause. "The only person who could help us was Galadriel. She was there when the blood of Feanor was strong. Morgoth used exactly this strength. She couldn't tell us what happened but she told us about a beverage that could turn elves from good to evil. That was exactly what you had in your body." Legolas could only stare in front of him. There was so much he couldn't understand. It was like a puzzle and the main pieces were lost. A memory shot in his mind. Dînnaeg had forced him and Aragorn to drink. "It is a rare substance remaining from Morgoth. One of the components is orc blood but we don't know what else is in it." - "I can remember it. We were forced to drink something and it tasted like blood."  
  
"Who else?" - "Aragorn but if it is only bad for elves than it wouldn't harm a human." The elf looked at the floor and then back at Legolas. His eyes showed the answer and it wasn't a good one. "To be honest I don't know. It could be much less strong or it could be much more stronger I don't know. We have to less experience with this thing." - "How is Elladan?" Legolas wanted to change the theme. He didn't want to think at a dying Aragorn.  
  
"He is much more better. Thanks to the fast healing abilities of elves his blood is nearly regenerated. He was awake this morning but he is still exhausted."  
  
Legolas had still one question that had no answer yet. "How long was I out?" He didn't want to hear it. "Two days and a half." Legolas had the urgent feeling to stand up and walk around. He felt so weak lying all the time in bed.  
  
"Can I walk around?" - "Yes but not long. Your legs are still healing. Your clothes are lying on the table, together with a little bit food and water." The elf stood up, he could feel how much Legolas wanted to stand up. "I'm glad I met you prince Legolas." - "Only Legolas..." Legolas looked up but the elf was already gone.  
  
Legolas thought about the information he got. Suddenly another memory came into his mind. The day they were rescued. The elf, he was there, fighting against the orcs. Legolas felt stupid not to have remembered earlier. He hadn't even thanked the other elf.  
  
Legolas had finished dressing and limped out of the door. No one was there. He remembered in which room Elladan lay and limped the corridor along.  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel could see the Misty Mountains. They seemed so near. Asfaloth crossed the Great River. Glorfindels vision got blurred the last thing he saw before he blacked out were three riders coming in a fast pace in their direction. Then he slipped off his horse and landed on the earth. Asfaloth stopped, stepping between Glorfindel and the riders.  
  
* * * Legolas opened the door and entered the room. Elladan was awake and sat upright in his bed. Legolas limped as fast as he could and accepted the outstretched arms from his friend. They shared the embrace for a long time until Legolas loosened it. "I feared that you might die." - "I had the same fears. They only told me how you were but every time it wasn't good. I never lost hope because I know how strong you are."  
  
Legolas looked back to Elladan. "Could they escape?" Legolas asked this question the first time. Elladan looked away, his eyes full of pain and sadness. "I don't know. They said that I should take you and run. I could here them cry to each other that they should run off but... I don't know. I think they are still alive. I know that Elrohir is still alive."  
  
Legolas felt relief. He knew how strong the bond between the twins was and he knew that Elladans feeling was right when it was about his brother. "I hope they are all right."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please r+r 


	24. Chapter 24

Hatred and Revenge  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers (I will not list them on this time)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Part 24  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel woke with a start. His last memory and the image from the three unknown riders were still in his mind. He opened his eyes but it was still dark. Only a faint flicker of light shone through the large windows in the room. He could see houses lighted with many light far away. Glorfindel knew where he was. It was a place where he loved to be, Rivendell. They were save. Glorfindel allowed his body to relax the first time.  
  
* * *  
  
An elf came into Elladans room. "We have sent a messenger to Imladris to give your father the good news. I think that you can travel tomorrow with an escort." Both elves were glad to hear that. As much Legolas liked Lorien as much he wanted to know if Aragorn and Elrohir could escape. Something inside of him knew that the answers to many questions lay there. "Thank you for your hospitality." The elf turned around and left them alone again.  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel woke again with the first sunbeams. He felt weak but it didn't hinder him from standing up. The wound in his stomach was bandaged and it didn't bleed anymore. He left the room and stepped out on a large terrace. Glorfindel enjoyed the feeling of the bright sun and the fresh air.  
  
"You are healing much more quicker than I thought." Glorfindel turned around. "Mae govannen Elrond. I'm glad you found us before we all died on this long ride. How are the others?" Elrond saw that it costs Glorfindel a lot of strength to stand like that. "I think you should sit down. To answer your question, they will be well again." Elrond made a pause. They walked a while until they came to a large bench and sat down. "What happened to them? I have seldom seen such wounds. Especially the wound in Elrohirs neck and the bite from an orc in Aragorns arm." Elrond made another pause. "Where are Elladan and Legolas?" Glorfindel had no answer to this question. "I don't know." Elrond let his head sink down. He had feared such an answer. They sat a long time and no one said something. Both were following their own thoughts when suddenly an elf came running up the stairs to the terrace. "My Lord, Aragorn is awake."  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn woke slowly out of the dark nothingness into the light full of pain. His arm hurt badly where the orc had bitten him. He could feel that he was safe. He opened his eyes to find himself in the familiar surroundings of Imladris.  
  
Aragorn sighed. Now it was over he could relax. He turned his head to the other bed where Elrohir lay. He was still unconscious but alive.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel entered Aragorns room. Glorfindel had to fight with the pain but he wanted to see Aragorn. He sat down on the edge of the bed, one arm holding his hurt side. Elrond took one of Aragorns hands and squeezed it. "How do you feel?" Aragorn had problems with speaking. His throat burned because of the lack of liquid. He wanted to say many things and ask questions but nothing understandable came out. The only word Elrond could get was 'good' not more. "You are exhausted and your wounds will need time to heel. Rest my son all questions will be answered when you are heeled." They stood up again when they noticed that Aragorn was shortly before sleeping again.  
  
"Lord Elrond I have message from Imladris. It's important and I think it will interest you." Elronds hope grew and with a nod of his head he accepted the messega may it be good or bad. "Elladan and Legolas are safe. We could rescue them out of the hands of evil elves. They will start their way to Imladris tomorrow." Elrond couldn't help but laugh. He never heard such great news before. "Good to know that. You can stay here until your people are coming." The elf bowed and left the room.  
  
Aragorn heard the message. Now he could sleep, now he knew that everything will be all right.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later Elladan felt still weak but he could walk again. He had still a loss of blood but still enough to travel. Legolas was a bit shaking on his feet but to ride on a horse it was merely enough.  
  
They were escorted from a dozen elves. All armed from head to toe. No one knew how much elves were still out there. It was an easy travel without attacks neither from elves nor from orcs or something else. They reached Imladris after three days fast riding and without many stops.  
  
* * *  
  
Gandalf knew it all. He knew what happened and he knew how it could happen a long time ago. To clear things up he travelled to Imladris.  
  
He met Elrond in his chamber where Glorfindel spoke with him about the elves. Theory over theory and in the end they had nothing. "I have to speak with you and it's important. But I want that the other four are present because they have important knowledge even I don't know who is still alive." Elrond didn't know what this was all about. Gandalf wasn't this talkative when it was about information but in this state he never saw him.  
  
They were gathered in an empty chamber. It was one of Elronds private rooms where no one except him could go in or out.  
  
A long time they only stared on the floor. Gandalf was lost in thoughts as often and the others didn't want to say something and break the silence. Suddenly Gandalf started with a tale from a long time ago. "You all know the tale of Maedhros. How Morgoth captured him and chained him on the mountain. But there are things no one knows. Neither you nr Galadriel nor someone else in Middle Earth except me and a few other persons." He made a short pause as if he wanted to create tension.  
  
"Morgoth did more than you all know. He used Maedhros blood, the blood of Feanor to create his own elves. How that function? I don't know. Only the Valar know something like that. I only know that Morgoth mixed his own dark blood with that of Maedhros. He created Gwaith. He looked like an elf and acted like one but deep in his heart flew the dark blood of Morgoth. It did not last with Gwaith. Morgoth wasn't satisfied and he created Gwann-Agar. He took more blood from himself.  
  
When Morgoth was defeated and Angband destroyed the two elves fled together with Sauron in the south. They tortured the captured elves from the battles and some of them changed the side. They became allies of Sauron. Later they went to Dol Guldur where I could smuggle an elf in it."  
  
I know that Gwann-Agar survived but no one have seen him and he isn't in Dol Guldur."  
  
Silence lay over them. Every one lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly everything seemed to fit in place. Started at the beginning that Morgoth hadn't killed Maedhros not only because of torturing him but also because of the blood.  
  
"They had a Palantir." - "I have thought about that but I never knew it by sure. It's good to know that. I will go and look after that. I'm sure after loosing his brother Gwann-Agar won't be dangerous but after that I don't know. He his mighty even if his insanity overlay that. I have no idea with whom he is in contact and what he plans."  
  
The End  
  
* * *  
  
Now it's finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank all people who waited patiently.  
  
Und ich hoffe natürlich auch, dass ich ein paar deutsche Leser hatte. 


End file.
